Fallen Hearts
by VampireChic479
Summary: Edward Cullen is Forks High School's playboy. But a dare could change everything, when he has to get the school's biggest loser, Bella Swan to fall for him. When things don't go according to plan he might loss his player reputation, but gain love.
1. The Dare

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns everything.

* * *

**Fallen Hearts**

Chapter 1: The Dare

Vampire or Human: Human

* * *

**Background Info**

Forks, Washington: 2009

Seventeen year-old Edward Cullen in Forks High School's most notorious playboy. He has two brothers, Emmett and Jasper Cullen. He is not in an exclusive relationship.

Eighteen year-old Emmett Cullen is the older brother of Edward Cullen and is the star football player at Forks High School. He is dating Rosalie Hale.

Sixteen year-old Jasper Cullen is the younger brother of Edward & Emmett Cullen and was declared a genius at the age of nine. He is dating Alice Brandon.

Seventeen year-old Bella Swan has and will forever be Forks High School's biggest loser. With her plain looks and shy personality, she has only one friend, Jacob Black.

Sixteen year-old Jacob Black is Bella's best friend and has had a crush on her since fifth grade.

* * *

The Dare - Edward's POV

"Hey, guys what's up?" I greeted as I sat down at our regular lunch table in the Forks High School cafeteria. Emmett and Jasper were already seated with their girlfriends. I honestly don't understand how Emmett and Jasper could stay with the same girl for more then a week. However, by some miracle, Emmett and Rosalie are going out for almost six months and Jasper and Alice have been dating for nine months.

"Oh, nothing." Smiled Alice picking at her lunch. It was a salad and by the looks of it I couldn't really blame her for not eating it. It looked gross.

"Really? Cause I saw this totally hot brunette checking me out in the lunch line." I laughed looking over at Rose who was practically eating Emmett's face off.

"Give me a break, Edward. The only women I need is right here." He remarked putting his arm around her. You had to admit Alice was pretty hot. I would not mind tapping that.

"Gag me! Come on, you can honestly tell me you only want to do it with one girl for the rest of your life?" I asked smiling over at a red head the table behind us. She had just moved her about two weeks ago. She would be an easy mark.

"Yes, a matter of fact I can Edward." Replied Jasper. What a liar! I knew for a fact that he had slept with the cheerleading captain a few weekends back.

"You aren't going to be young for forever." Stated Alice picking up a cold french fry from Jasper's lunch tray.

"True, but I might as well get it on while I still got it." I chuckled as I took a bite of my burger.

"Plus, one day you are going to mess up. You're going to get an STD or get some girl you don't even know pregnant. Then what are you going to do?" She questioned raising an eyebrow.

"I'll cut town for a while. Trust me I've only slept with one virgin and the rest they would need a DNA test to prove I fathered their child and by that time I would be long gone." I explained my plan.

"Okay, it's your life." Sighed Alice.

"Edward." Said Rosalie breaking free from Emmett's face. "How many girls in this high school have you had sex with? Not just intercourse, but anything."

"Well, just in my grade or in all of them?" I asked smiling at her.

"All the grades." She replied.

"Okay, let me think." I chuckled. After thinking for a minute, I had a number. "Probably about 30 or 35 just this year. The total number is probably about 50. I wasn't in full swing my sophomore year. Senior girls don't really get it on with sophomores but when you're a junior or a senior you get the cream of the crop."

"And did you love any of those girls?" She asked probably already guessing the answer.

"Who said they were all girls?" I laughed.

"Eww…" Giggled Rosalie.

"Don't be such a homophobe." I laughed. "I was only joking."

"He only loved one of them." Quietly stated Emmett.

"Shut it, Emmett." I remarked everyone looking in his direction.

"Really! Who was she, Edward?" Smiled Rosalie.

"Her name was Tanya and she killed herself my freshman year." I mumbled. I hated talking about this serious crap.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry, Edward." Apologized Alice.

"I don't want your sympathy." I stated.

"Did you give her your virginity?" Asked Rosalie.

"What do you think?" I stated looking over at her.

"And she gave him hers." Jasper answered for me. Jasper and Emmett knew the story very well, but I tried to keep it on the down low from the rest of the student body. She was all I talked about my freshman year. She was a sophomore. I thought I was big man of the freshman class.

"That's so sweet, Edward." Remarked Alice smiling.

"Shut up, Alice" I said with a sharp tone.

"Ever since then Edward has been getting it on with any girl that will let him. She broke his heart." Murmured Emmett.

"I bet you can't get it on with any girl in the high school." Challenged Rosalie.

"Yeah right. I totally can." I replied.

"You can't get it on with me." Remarked Alice kissing Jasper on the cheek.

"Any single girl." I stated. "And some not single."

"Bet you can't get in Bell Swan's pants!" Chuckled Emmett.

"Who would want to?" I asked with a look of disgust.

"Come on you have to admit she's got a good rack." Chuckled Jasper as Alice hit him in the arm.

"Yeah, I guess you're right about that." I laughed looking at Bella sitting with Jacob. They were totally losers, but he was right. She had to be at least a C or D.

"I propose a dare, Edward." Stated Rosalie.

"Okay, name it." I answered turning my attention back to her.

"We will never bug about your sex life again and we will even crown you the ultimate ladies man if you can get Bella to do it with you by graduation in a couple of months. I mean all the way." Smiled Rosalie.

"That will be so easy. I bet I can get the deed done by this weekend." I laughed. "All I'd have to do is say a few smooth words and turn on the charm and she would practically fall into bed. I accept your dear, Mrs. Hale."

"Great. But if you don't then you can't have sex until the next school starts in the fall. " She remarked shaking my hand. This was going to be so easy.

* * *

Hope you liked it. Please review! The next chapte will be up soon.

* * *


	2. Only the Beginning

The rest of the day was pretty uneventful. I only had one class with Bella and that was Biology. Ironically, Bella used to be my lab partner then I got her to trade with Samantha Adams, a smoking hot babe. So, as I was sitting in my last hour class waiting for the bell to ring signaling the began of a kick-ass weekend I pulled a piece of notebook paper out of my binder and scribbled a quick note to Bella. It said: Bella, party at the Cullen house tonight. Hope to see you there. And as the bell rang, I jumped out of seat and headed for the closest exit, which was just by Bella's locker and slipped in through the slats.

After stopping to tell Jasper to ride home with Emmett because I had to go get the alcohol for the party tonight. We threw the best parties with tons of booze, loud music, and sex only the losers stayed at home, but hopefully Bella would show up. I bought the drinks at a Liquor store almost out of town. The guy that worked there would sell alcohol to anyone that looked of age. I got two kegs, about a dozen bottles of Smirnoff, half a dozen bottles of Tequila, and two bottles of Rum for me and the guys. The girls were responsible for the food and stuff. Jasper and Emmett had to put up all the breakables, and antiques. My dad was out of town at some convention and would be getting back on Sunday. Mom had taken a girls night out and was spending the night in Seattle was her girlfriends. So, we had run of the house until at least two or three tomorrow afternoon, which gave us plenty of time to clean up.

By the time, everything was set up including Alice's dad's awesome sound system that played the music so loud you actually thought the walls might fall down. Usually Emmett handled door maintenance to make sure no trouble makers came along, but I talked him into letting me do it just to see if Bella actually showed up. Anyway he really didn't care tonight was his and Rose's six month anniversary and he had something special planned. At about 9:30p.m. people started to show up. We got the usual crowd like the cheerleaders, the football team, and the basketball team. At about 10:00 Bella and her twin (Jacob) showed up in his loser car. They got out and made their way to the front door.

"You made it, Bella!" I greeted walking over to them as they were about to enter the house that was already in full party mood.

"Uh… yeah." She stammered clearly confused about why I was talking to her. She didn't look so bad. She was wearing a pair of gray skinny jeans with fringe sandals and a black tank top. She looked kinda hot for a total loser, but of course, her shadow wore the same thing he always wore. A pair of ripped jeans and a white t-shirt.

"I put the note in your locker." I clarified smiling my Matt Damon smile.

"Oh. Well, clearly I got it." She chuckled taking the folded up note of her jean pocket.

"You gave her that." Stated Jacob.

"Yeah, I did." Standing up more straight. I was almost 6 foot 2 inches but he had to be about 6 foot 6 inches maybe taller, but I could still kick his ass.

"Okay." Commented Bella, "Lets go inside Jake."

"I'll see you later, Bella." I smiled as she walked away. When Jake thought I couldn't hear him he asked, "What's up with that?" I just chuckled. About 15 minutes later that gorgeous red head I was smiling at during lunch showed up. Unlike with Bella I could say my usual lines to make a girl melt in their shoes. She walked up the porch and I smiled her way.

"Hi." I called after her just before the stepped through the door to go inside. "I'm Edward."

"Oh, I know. I saw you smiling at me at lunch. I'm Axell." She smiled. I couldn't help but laugh at her name. "What?" She stammered clearly embarrassed.

"Oh, its just your name." I chuckled looking into her bright green eyes. Damn, she was so fine! She had a nice rack too. Probably a D or maybe a DD.

"I know it's a boy's name." She said pouting a little.

"No, it's very cool." I laughed.

"Oh, shut up!" She laughed hitting me in the arm. I loved girls that did that. It was a sign that they were great in bed. "Your party?"

"Mine and my brothers. You know Jasper and Emmett?" I asked as some of her long curly hair brushed into her face. I reached up and tucked the loss piece back behind her ear.

"Thanks." She smiled. "Yeah, I have Chemistry Lab with Emmett."

"Oh, you're a senior." Was it my lucky night or what? It wasn't even midnight and I already had one girl sitting in the palm of my hand.

"Yep. I skipped 1st grade." She explained as a couple of drunk party girls came up to her.

"Hey, Axell!" Yelled one of the girls. She would clearly not remember anything in the morning. I on the other hand only had two shots of Rum and a little bit of Smirnoff.

"Hey, guys." Exclaimed Axell.

"See you're talking to Edward." Slurred the girl. I had no clue who she was but I think I might have seen her around school.

"Yep." Stated Axell.

"Come on. You're missing all the fun." Said the girl behind her as she grabbed Axell.

"Sorry." Called Axell as she was being dragged away by the drunk chicks. That was okay. I was sure I would see her again. Now, to go find Bella and to get rid of that loser, Jake. And believe I had a few ideas of how to do that.

* * *

Hopped you liked it! Please review! I'll have to next chapter up soon! Thanks! :)


	3. Sparks Fly

After thinking for about a minute, I had a plan to get rid of Bella's shadow, Jake. I went over to his super gay car and stupid him left it unlocked. I reached under the steering wheel and the car being so old I could have hot-wired it, but I didn't want his stupid car. I pulled a few of the wires and in a snap they broke. I left them in his seat then I found a rock that had made its way up to into the yard from the street and I picked it up and now I'm not crazy but I couldn't go over two months without having sex so when no body was watching I dragged the corner of the rock across the hood and down the side of the car. It left a huge ass scratch. Perfect. I threw the rock as far as it would go and went inside to find Bella and Jake. They were sitting on the over sized sofa in the living room chatting it up. Jake had a cup with beer in it, but Bella didn't have anything.

"Hey, Jake." I said coming up from behind him. He turned around to see who was saying his name. "I think someone keyed your car. I didn't see who it was."

"Damn it!" He stated running out of the room. Bella tried to follow but I stopped her.

"Jake's a big boy. He can handle it. Sit back down. Please." I said pointing to the sofa and taking Jake's seat. "You don't have anything to drink."

"Sorry, I don't drink." She replied look at her hands. I could tell she was nervous.

"That's what drink are for." I chuckled.

"What?" She asked looking up.

"If you're nervous, they calm you down. I'll get you something." I said getting up. She followed behind me until we got to the kitchen. "I see Emmett made his famous punch. But a lady like you should have something classier."

"You could say that again." She smiled a little. I saw outside to the pool. There were probably about 20 people in it. I saw Mike, a junior and the second-string quarterback for the varsity football team. Some drunken blonde chick has her tongue down his throat. I laughed to myself, because Mike and Jessica, an All-American cheerleader on the high school team had been dating for over a year. And the girl currently laying on top of him was not Jessica.

"What about a little Rum?" I asked Bella as I reached for a cup on the counter.

"Do you have anything a little less strong?" She asked looking a little worried.

"I got a little Smirnoff." I said going over to the huge cooler and pulling out the bottle of my personal favorite and showing into to her. It was Green Apple.

"That looks better." She half smiled.

"It's my favorite." I smiled poring her and myself a glass. I didn't give her much. I didn't want her to throw up all over me considering this was probably her first drink. I handed the cup to her and she took a snip and then another.

"Pretty good." Said swallowing another drink.

"Yep." I replied taking a big drink. Usually around this time I would taking a girl or girls upstairs, but tonight was different.

"Where did you get all of his alcohol?" She asked breaking my train of thought.

"There's a liquor store on the north side of town that sells alcohol to almost anyone." I answered looking out the window into the pool again. I noticed Jasper in the hot tub with a few girls one being the cute brunette that I saw in the lunch line. Jasper was a man after my own heart. Alice had a curfew of 11 o'clock and it was just after 11 so I knew she had already went home.

"My dad would by happy to hear." She remarked taking another drink.

"Oh, yeah." I stammered. "I forgot your dad is Chief of Police. Please don't tell him."

"Don't worry. I'm not my dad's snitch." She laughed putting her now empty cup on the counter. I guess the alcohol had loosened her up. Good! Now, I can make my move without be so worried about getting punched in the face. That had only happened a couple times. I pored her another cup and she drank about half of it and then hopped up on the counter. Perfect. I sled over to where I was right in front of her with her legs almost touching my waist. She was looking right out me. I leaned in a little to look into her eyes.

"You have really pretty eyes." I complimented looking into her deep brown eyes. The funny thing was that I actually meant it. That was a surprising thing to admit considering 95% of the compliments I give is just get some.

"Thanks." She replied. I could smell the apple on her breath. I leaned ford a little more and touched my lips to hers. She pulled back for a minute then our lips touched again only this time I felt this spark. I know that sounds stupid, but it was true. This time I slipped my tongue to touch her teeth. She granted me entrance and we kissed for about a minute until we heard someone clear his or her throat. I both pulled apart to see who had rudely interrupted us. It was Jacob.

"Bella, what are you doing?" He asked crossing his arms over his chest. He didn't look happy. Bella jumped off the cabinet.

"I was… I was…" She stammered. Knowing she had been caught.

"We were kissing." I answered for her stepping forward. But Jake didn't answer verbally. He punched me in the mouth. "Damn it!" I yelled grabbing my mouth.

"Jake!" Screamed Bella. "What was that?"

"It's okay, Bella." I said pushing her back a little. This time I punched Jake square in the nose. It started bleeding and I knew it was probably broken. Jake then punched me in the cheek. We were beginning to draw a crowd. Then I pulled down his shoulder and kneed him in the gut. He then fell forward, but recovered quickly. This time he kneed me in the crotch. I fell on the ground crying. I think after tonight I don't have to worry about fathering any other chick's baby.

"That's what I thought." Commented Jake. "Come on Bella." Bella stepped over me and followed Jake out. She turned back and looked at me as I was standing up. Emmett came over with Rosalie to make sure I was okay.

"Looks like you ran into a speed bump." Chuckled Rosalie.

"You think." I smirked leaning against the cabinet.

"Whatever you still have time." Comforted Rosalie.

"Whatever." I swallowed the remaining of Bella's drink and the rest of mine. "Have you seen a really hot red head, her name is Axell?"

"Hey, I know her. She's in volleyball." Answered Rose.

"I know." I muttered. "But have you seen her tonight? I know she's here."

"Uh… yeah I saw her in the dining room." Stated Emmett.

"Thanks." I answered walking past them and to the dining room. She was in there with those two drunk girl who were sitting on the laps of two senior basketball players.

"Hey, Axell." I called waving her over. She walked over carrying a cup full of Emmett's punch. "You like the punch?"

"You called me over to ask me about the punch?" She laughed. She had clearly had one then one cup of punch, but she wasn't drunk enough not to remember what happened in the morning.

"No, I guess I didn't" I smiled playing the innocent act. "I actually came over here to ask you something else."

"Oh, and what would that be?" She chuckled circling her finger over my chest. I leaned closer to her.

"Do you want to go up stairs with me?" I whispered in her ear.

"What do you have in mind?" She asked. I knew she was trying to lead me on.

"I just want to have a little fun." I whispered again. "You know with less clothes." I commented pulling on the sleeve of her scarlet red mini dress.

"Sounds like fun to me." She grinned. I took her hand and led her upstairs to my attic room. "No one comes up here."

"Great. That means that no one can hear us." She laughed looking around the room before walking seductively towards me. I pulled her to me attacking her with kisses on her neck and chest pulling her dress off over her head. She wasn't wearing a bar and only had a little bikini underwear on. I cared her over to my bed and lay her down. I pulled off my shirt and started to kiss her again. I pulled up for air after a while.

"Axell." I said as she stopped sucking on my neck. Which felt really good by the way. I looked into her eyes. They were full of lust. "I have two rules."

"Okay. What are they?" She smiled shyly.

"One: This means nothing. We aren't going out. This is just fun. Okay?" I asked trying to read her face. She didn't look upset.

"I know. What's the second one?" She asking wrapping her arms around my waist.

"Two: You have to be gone in the morning. A girl has never spent the night in my bed and it's not about to start now. Got it?" I stated.

"Oh, baby I've got. Got it for you." She laughed as I started to kiss her. But even as I was doing with Axell I couldn't get that kiss out of my mind. What did it mean?

* * *

Hope you like it! Please review! :)


	4. A Parent's Dream

**Bella's POV- **

I followed Jake outside the Cullen's house where I saw the damage to his beloved car.

"That jack ass!" Yelled Jake wiping blood off his face. I went over to him, but not too closed, because I knew the blood would make me sick.

"Why did you do that?" I demanded looking at his blooding face. I could feel my stomach start to flip.

"He was feeling you up!" He yelled wiping more blood off of his nose. "Damn it! That hurt!"

"I think it's broken." I stated crossing my arms over my chest.

"Ya think, Einstein." He remarked going over to his car.

"Well, thank you." I remarked sarcastically. "I need a ride home." I stated going over to the passenger side of the car.

"Well, you're not getting it from me! Who ever keyed my car cut a bunch of cords, too." He said pulling his cell phone out and dialing a number.

"Who are you calling?" I asked looking over at him as spit some blood on the ground.

"Who do you think? Sam. I need someone to pick me up." He snapped. He was really pissed.

"What about me?" I remarked wishing I had brought a jacket. It was kinda chilly tonight.

"Why don't you get a ride from your boyfriend?" He stated.

"He is not my boyfriend!" I snapped.

"If you say so." He remarked then he started talking on his phone.

"You are such an idiot!" I yelled at him.

"I'm not the one that is totally wasted!" He shoted back. I didn't have it listen to this. I made my way back into the house to try to find someone that wasn't totally wasted to give me a ride home. I walked around the living room, but I didn't see anyone that I knew well enough to take me home. Then I spotted Edward walking upstairs with a very pretty red head. He is just a player! I left the house and walked out front to find that Jake was gone. His car was still there, but he was gone. I can't believe this! I pulled my phone out of my pocket. It was almost 12:00 a.m. I thought of calling Charlie, but what would I say when he showed up and smelled alcohol on me? Charlie was pretty laid back about curfew considering I never went out I never had a problem with them either. I knew he would be getting off of his graveyard shift at two, so I did the only thing I could think of. I started to walk. I knew that I could make it home in about an hour maybe a little longer. The only thing I had to worry was getting caught. There weren't a lot of police cars roaming the streets of Forks, but you never know. I made it home a little after one and went straight upstairs to bed. I was lucky that i didn't throw up. It took me all of about 2 seconds to fall asleep. I had definitely got my days worth exercise. I heard Charlie get home some time after three, but I fell back asleep shortly after I heard him open the front door and come upstairs.

The next morning I woke up at about 11:30a.m. with a killer headache. I took to Advil and tryed to forget about last night. I'd never had a hangover, but it hurt like hell. I ate a little breakfast/lunch. The rest of the day was spent cleaning and just laying around doing nothing. Charlie got off work early at about 4:30p.m. in addition, I had to rush to get dinner on the table.

"How was your day, Bells?" He asked as he sat down at the kitchen table and I was setting the spaghetti bowl and bread sticks on the table.

"Pretty good, I guess." I responded setting the glass on the table and taking my seat.

"That's good to hear. You and Jake have fun last night?" He asked putting a spoon full of spaghetti on his plate.

"Just the usual stuff. Movie & popcorn." I lied poring myself a glass of tea.

"That's good to hear, because we busted a huge party last night at the Cullen place. That's the second time this month. Those kids are out of control. Dr. and Mrs. Cullen need to keep them on a shorted leash." Remarked Charlie taking a bite of a bread stick.

"Well, you never have to worry about me going to one of those parties, dad." I stated eating my food.

"I never have to worry about you, Bells. You're every parents dream." He smiled continuing to eat.

"Thanks dad." I replied feeling a knot of guilt turning in my stomach, but what do I say? I went to that party and drank and made out with the most popular, womanizing guy in school?

"This is really good spaghetti." He complimented getting seconds.

"Thanks." I mumbled. The rest of the night was pretty boring. Billy came over and watched some baseball on the flat screen. Jake usually cam with him, but I figured Jake was mad at me? Who could blame him? I knew Jake had a crush on me. Hell, everybody knew. Well, except Charlie. Charlie preferred to turn a blind eye to that kind of stuff. I went to bed early, but I didn't sleep well. I kept having these nightmares. I think it might be from the alcohol still in my system. Reminder: Never go to a Cullen party, get drunk, and make out with the playboy of Forks High School.

* * *

Sorry the chapter was so short. Please review!


	5. The Aftermath

**Edward's POV - **

I woke the next morning with having spent the previous night partying, making out with the school's biggest loser who was surprising a good kisser, and having my world rocked by Axell, a very sexy red head. It was about 11:45a.m. when I made my way downstairs showered, dressed, and ready to start clean up duty. I walked to the living room and noticed Jasper, Alice, and Emmett had already started without me.

"Hey, what time did you get here?" I asked smiling at Alice as Jasper threw me the roll of trash bags.

"Uhh… about 9:30, I think." She answered smiling back as I ripped a bad from the roll and threw it back to Jasper. I guessed they had already picked up the dining room, kitchen, and backyard.

"Where's Rose at?" I asked picking up a couple cups at once and throwing them into the trash bag.

"She has the mother-daughter bonding thing today." Explained Emmett mopping up some slipped beer.

"That must be fun." I remarked sarcastically going over to the entry hall and pushing off all the cups and plates into the bag. Emmett let out a chuckle.

"She said that her mom feels guilty about not spending enough time with her as a child, so she's trying to make up for it now." Laughed Emmett.

"Glad our mom isn't like that." I laughed whipping up from foods of the coffee table.

"At least you have a mother." Stated Alice looking hurt.

"Sorry, Alice. I wasn't thinking." I apologized. Alice's mom died when in a car accident when Alice was four and now she lived with her dad. Who was kinda scary by the way. He had tattoos all over his body and he is super muscular.

"It's okay." She frowned. "But I got to go. Dad wants me to go fishing with him."

"That sounds like some real father-daughter bonding." I chuckled picking up a couple cans of beer. Clearly, our choice of drinks did not soot some people because they had to bring their own refreshments.

"It must be band with your child weekend." Laughed Emmett as Alice kissed Jasper bye and made her way to the door. It was almost noon by then and the parents would be home in a couple of hours.

"I got some serious ass last night." Exclaimed Emmett as we heard Alice pull away in her '05 Monte Carlo.

"I thought last night was your anniversary." Remarked Jasper picking up the plastic bowl that had some chips left in it and duped the leftovers into his trash bag.

"Yeah, and your point is? Rose left at about one. She had 1:30 curfew." Stated Emmett with a mischievous smile. "The party was just getting into full swing that was until it got busted, but we were all upstairs. Thank goodness. Can you blame me?"

"I can't." I chuckled. "And judging by Jasper's lady friends in the hot tub last night, I'm guessing he got some ass from someone besides Alice."

"Go Jasper. You beast!" Cheered Emmet giving him a high five.

"What about you Edward you get any last night?" Asked Jasper. I could tell by the look of his face that he was embarrassed.

"Hell yeah!" I exclaimed. "That Axell. Wow! She was great!"

"Axell Whitney?" Asked Emmett looking up.

"Yeah, I guess. She didn't tell me her last name. She's red headed, moved here a couple weeks ago." I answered picking up a couple empty plastic shot glasses. We didn't buy those either.

"Oh, you are right. She is pretty amazing." Smiled Emmett like he was remembering a found memory.

"You've been with her?" I asked trying not to show my disappointment.

"It's kinda funny actually." He explained. "I had to go to Mr. William's class during lunch to make up a test and she was there too. Well, Mr. Williams stepped out of the room for a few minutes to go get his lunch and well, it was probably the most spontaneous thing I ever did."

"Wait, you did with her in Chem. Lab?" I asked. I had to give the boy his props. I had only done half a dozen times.

"Well, it's more like she did it to me." Chuckled Emmett.

"Okay, a little too much info." Exclaimed Jasper.

"Sorry." Said Emmett as he put the mop back in the kitchen. The rest of the morning and every minute until our dad got back was spent cleaning the house. We finally got done only minutes before we heard our dad's car pulling into the driveway.

"Hey dad." I greeted walking down the stairs. Emmett had left about thirty minutes ago to meet Rose and a few friends for an afternoon movie. I wanted to go, but dad had called about an hour ago telling me he wanted me to be home when he got home. Something was up.

* * *

Sorry it was so short. I was in a hurry. I'll post again soon. Please review!


	6. Until Tonight

"Hey, Edward." Greeted my dad putting his bag next to the door. "Guess who I just saw when I was at the gas station?"

"Who?" Please don't let it be Chief Swan!

"Oh, Chief Swan." He answered with a disapproving look. "What's this I hear about a crazy party?"

"Well, while you and mom were gone we kinda threw a tiny party." I explained trying to make it sound not so bad.

"A little party? From what Mr. Swan said alcohol was flowing like a river." Stated Carlisle crossing his arms over his chest.

"We didn't provide any of it, I swear." Please don't strike me with lightening God.

"So, everybody brought their own?" He asked not believing my story.

"Yes." I lied again trying to look him in the eyes.

"You're telling me if I go downstairs to the whine seller every bottle of whine will be there?" He asked raising his eyebrows. Damn! I knew there was something we forgot to lock.

"I think so." I hopped. We hadn't even checked to see if there was anything missing.

"Okay, lets go look." He replied as I followed him closet behind the stairs and downstairs to my father's very expensive whine collection. We're talking about thousands of dollars on alcohol. We when entered the seller everything looked in place. Thank you, God! "It looks like everything is here."

"Yep, it does." I replied as he walked around the small room.

"Well, as long as nothing got broke and everything is back to normal I won't tell mom." He smiled. "Now the reason why I asked you to say home. I need to ask you a favor."

"Sure, dad. What do you need?" I asked just glad we were off the hock.

"I think mom might be having an affair." Confessed Carlisle. I tried to hide the look of shock on my face.

"What? How can I help you with that?" I demanded. Mom cheating on dad? I couldn't believe it.

"Well, out of the three children she is closest to you. I just want you to keep an eye on her." He replied looking a little sad.

"What makes you think she's having an affair?" I asked look down at my feet.

"She been distant lately and she's gone all the time. It's not like her to just take off for the weekend." He explained. I could tell he was hurt. Who could blame him? His wife of 21 years might be cheating on him.

"I'll keep an eye on her for you dad." I said he walked back upstairs to the main floor.

"Thanks. I've just been really busy with work and I should have seen this coming. I wasn't giving her the attention she deserved." He remarked going into the kitchen and getting a can of Pepsi out of the refrigerator.

"It's not your fault dad. Really, marriage is for better or worse. I know you'll work it out whether she's cheating or not." I comforted. That got me to thinking. Was I being a hypocrite for telling my dad that just cause mom might have cheated that the relationship was over but a few hours ago I was joking with my brothers about their cheating habits. I guess things change when it's your dad you're talking to.

"I hope you're right, Edward. Wait a minute is ladies man Edward Cullen giving me a grown man advice on his relationship with his wife?" Laughed dad, but the happiness didn't reach his eyes.

"I guess I am. It's kinda weird isn't it?" I asked smiling as he snipped his soda.

"Just a little." Chuckled Carlisle. "Hey, you want to order Chinese and we watch some baseball on the flat screen?"

"I don't know." I hesitated.

"Never mind. I'm sure you're busy. It's Saturday after all." Remarked my dad. I could tell he was lonely.

"Actually. I'm not busy. Yeah, lets order from Chinese." I lied. I had actually called Axell and we had planned to sneak into the 5:00p.m showing of Transformers 2 and do it, but I could call her and were could go to at ten o'clock showing.

"You sure. If you have a lady waiting for you?" He asked making sure.

"No, I'll call her and we can go to the 10 o'clock showing." I reassured him.

"Edward's going on a date? Who's the lucky lady?" He asked with a proud smile. If only he knew, we were planning to get it on it the movie theater.

"Yes. I can go on a date can't I? And her name is Axell. She just moved here a couple weeks ago." I explained.

"Well, good for you. It's about time you get a girlfriend like Emmett and Jasper. I'm so proud of them. It takes real commitment to stay in a dedicated relationship." Explained my dad. If only he knew, they are sleeping around with other girls. And for the first time in my life, I actually felt a little guilt. Or maybe that was just my stomach growling, because I hadn't eaten anything all day.

"Yeah, Rose and Alice are good for them." I replied. "Well, I better go call Axell and change the time."

"Sure." Replied dad going into the living room. I walked upstairs and got my phone off the charger and dialed Axell's cell phone number. She picked up after only a few rings.

"Hey, Eddie." She answered.

"Please don't call me that." I chuckled.

"Well, you didn't seem to mind it last night." She defended.

"Well, I had some other things on my mind." I explained thinking back to last night. Damn was that great sex!

"You could say that again." I chuckled. "The reason I'm calling is to move the time of our get together." I hated to use to the word date.

"Oh. I was so looking forward to doing it in a dark theater. You know it'll be my first time to do it in a public place." She replied sexily.

"Really… well in that case." I chuckled. "But in all seriousness can we move the time to the 10:15 showing?"

"Yeah that sounds great. If it anything like last night I know I will have an amazing time." She giggled.

"I can't wait." I laughed hanging up the phone. If tonight is anything like last night, I don't know if I can wait until 10:15. I walked into the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. I really did need a shower. I chuckled at myself in the mirror as I closed the bathroom door behind me. I cannot wait till 10:15 tonight!

* * *

Hey, hopped you liked it. I'm thinking about changing the rating to M. Please tell me if I should or shouldn't. Thanks for reading.


	7. Getting Caught

Chinese got here a little after 4:00 and I was starved. The only thing I had eaten was some cold left other chicken from dinner a couple nights ago and that was only a snack. As we settled in in the living room with our bowls of Chinese food and baseball playing on the 60" flat screen TV. The game wasn't a big deal. Just minor-league stuff. We ate all the food and watched two more baseball games before I went up stairs to get ready. It was almost 9 o'clock by that time. I left the house at about 9:45 to meet Axell. Another rule of mine: I never go to a girl's house to pick her up. When I got there Axell was already there waiting for me. We bought tickets. She paid for her own. We didn't bother with drinks or anything. It wasn't like we would need them. When we walked into the theater, the movie had already started. It wasn't like we were going to watch it so it wasn't a big deal. We got a seat in the back corner and in no time, she was in my lap. Public sex was so awesome. The first time you do it, you're so worried about getting caught, but I've never been caught…until now.

***

"Edward Anthony Cullen!" Screamed my mother. "Public sex?"

"Come on. Everybody is doing it." I defended sitting on the sofa with my mom and dad standing over me.

"Everybody? Do you think that your brothers are doing it in public?" She demanded crossing her arms over her mid section.

"A matter of fact I do. Seriously, mom after freshman year you never go to the movies to see the movie. Jasper, Emmett, and I always take chicks to the movies to get it on." I explained looking to the side of her.

"Chicks? Get it on? Where did your respect for women go? We taught you better then that! What happened to you?" She questioned as my dad sat down on the arm on the chair next to the sofa.

"You want to give someone a lecher on respecting women then talk to Emmett and Jasper. Who by the way are sleeping around on their girlfriends." I explained not meaning to rat them out, but I guess it was too late to shut up now.

"We will deal with them later, young man." Stated my mother pointing her finger at me.

"Esme." Remarked my dad. "Boys will be boys. Give him a break."

"Give him a break?" She yelled. "He was having sex in public!"

"I know, but it wasn't like we didn't do stuff like Esme." He explained looking down at his hands.

"Carlisle! He's our son and he has to set a good example." Esme almost screamed.

"Have you forgotten? We have to other children!" Yelled my dad getting up. At that point, it was their fight not mine. I walked around my mom and out of the living room. They didn't even seem to notice. I walked up the stairs and into Emmett's bedroom he was sitting on the bed playing some video game.

"Dude. Busted for public sex? That's got to blow. So to speak, I guess." He chuckled not looking away from the TV screen.

"Yeah, it does. And I was so close." I smiled.

"That's got to suck." Laughed Emmett.

"Yep, I think Axell was more embarrassed then anything though. I feel kinda bad for her." I confessed looking down at the floor.

"It'll be okay." He remarked pausing his video game and looking up at me.

"Don't worry about mom and dad they'll work it. They always do." He smiled as I looked up at him.

"This time its different man." I sighed flopping down on the bed.

"What do you mean?" He asked with a curious look on his face.

"Dad thinks that mom might be cheating on him." I huffed looking up at the TV. He was playing Devil May Cry 4. That would always be something I never understood about him and Jasper what was so entertaining about video games.

"What? How do you know?" He asked automatically getting interested.

"Well, while you were off having amazing movie theater sex dad asked me to keep an eye on mom, because he thinks she might be having affair." I explained the situation to him.

"Wow! I can't really see mom having an affair. Who would want to sleep with her?" He exclaimed holding back a laugh.

"Emmett." I chuckled punching him in the arm. "An affair isn't just about sex."

"Says you." Laughed Emmett punching me back.

"Whatever. I'm going to bed." I chuckled getting up and going to my bedroom. I thought about giving Axell a call, but I didn't want her to get the wrong idea. I felt bad for her and all, but I didn't want to date her. I logged onto my IM account and saw that a few people were online. No one that I wanted to talk to, but I stayed logged on and went to the bathroom, brushed my teeth, and changed into a white t-shirt and just my boxers.

I was just getting ready to log off when I saw that Bella was online. I pulled up a chat box and typed in: Hi, beautiful. Sorry about last night. Things got pretty crazy didn't they? It took her a minute to reply, but she did. It said: Yeah, I guess they did. I got my first hangover. I chuckled to myself and typed: From two glasses of Smirnoff? She typed back: Hey! It was my first drink. Then I replied: I guess you have a point. I remember my first drink well it was more like first drinks. Man did I get so wasted. She responded: Must be fun. Then I had to ask: What must be fun? She answered: No responsibilities. Just fun and partying all the time. I responded: Don't forget getting laid. She typed back: Yes. Can't forget the most important thing. Having pointless sex. Now that hurt me a little. The sex I had wasn't pointless. Was it? I typed back: What's with the stick up your ass? She replied: I don't have on. Thank you. I just think that sex should be something that only two people that are in love and are competed should do. I almost died of laughing at that moment I replied: Haha! So I take it you're a virgin unless you let your shadow get in your pants? She asked: What shadow? I replied back: You know that loser, Jacob. She typed a response: Jake isn't my shadow. I replied: Really? Maybe you should tell him that. She typed back: I have to go to bed. I'll see you tomorrow. I replied: Not if I see you first. And with that she logged off. I knew I had offended her.

I was about to log off myself when I got an IM from Rosalie. It said: Hey turn on your web camera. I typed back: Why? She replied: You want to have some fun don't you? I said back: You bet your cute ass I do. I turned on my web camera and lets just say I wasn't the biggest fan of web sex, but when it's Rosalie Hale you don't pass up that opportunity.

* * *

Hopped you liked it! Please review!


	8. Major Leagues

I rolled out of bed at about 10 and took a shower. As I walked down stairs, I could smell waffles and bacon. I entered the kitchen seeing not only my mom but also Rosalie and Alice cooking in the kitchen.

"Good morning, sunshine!" Exclaimed Rose turning around from the cabinet smiling her sexy.

"Good morning to you too." I grinned going over to the refrigerator and getting the orange juice carton out and pouring myself a glass.

"Man that smells great!" We all heard Emmett announce coming into the kitchen and as he walked by Rosalie her slapped her on her curvy butt. I became jealous, but I pushed it back in my head trying to forget about it.

"Emmett." Scolded Esme. "Show some more respect for the girl."

"I wouldn't say she's a girl mom. You should see the things she does with her han…" Rosalie cut him off by clearing her throat.

"Really Emmett the rest of us don't want to hear about your sex life." I chuckled taking a sip of juice.

"Well, the people in that movie theater didn't want to see your sex life, but it's a little late for that now. Isn't it?" Remarked Emmett crossing his arms raising his eyebrows.

"Enough!" Exclaimed Esme. "Breakfast is ready."

"Finally." Commented Jasper as he walked into the kitchen giving Alice a kiss of the cheek.

"Here take this." Stated Esme giving Jasper a bowl of fruit to put on the breakfast table. She gave Emmett the bacon, Rose took the waffles, and that left me with syrup ant butter. Rose and I were the last ones to leave the kitchen. She stopped me after everybody left.

"Sex in a movie theater?" She questioned looking a little perturbed.

"From what Emmett told me it isn't something you haven't done." I stated looking in the eye. I had her there, because her face turned red.

"Whatever." She huffed walking into the breakfast area. I followed behind putting my contents the table. We all set down, but one member of the family was still missing.

"Where's dad?" I asked sitting down across from Rosalie with Jasper on my right and Emmett on my left leaving mom diagonal from me.

"Uhh… he's working." She stammered not looking at me.

"On a Sunday?" Asked Emmett picking up four pieces of bacon.

"Yes, Emmett on a Sunday." She exclaimed passing cups of juice and milk to everyone.

"Well, sorry." Emmett sarcastically apologized.

"He's just putting in some over time." My mother explained. I didn't believe her for a second. Dad never worked on Sundays. Had she kicked him out?

"If you say so." I mumbled grabbing a waffle.

"You got something to say son." Demanded my mother looking over at me with a pissed off look.

"I'm just saying dad never works on Sundays and he never has over time especially on a Sunday." I stated looking back at her.

"Edward drop it!" She exclaimed turning back to her plate.

"No! He's my father and he's supposed to be your husband if you weren't stepping out on him." I yelled still watching her.

"I'll have you know mister that I never cheated on your father. Try the other way around." She remarked not looking up at any of us as we sat there mouths wide open.

"That's not what he told me." I replied crossing my arms.

"Well, he was just telling you to watch me so he can sneak off with his secretary." She explained her eyes filling with tears.

"Mom." Comforted Jasper.

"Why would he cheat?" I asked looking down at my breakfast that was now getting cold.

"I don't know. Why don't you ask him?" She sarcastically asked crying harder.

"I will." I stated standing up from the table and going up stairs to get my cell phone.

"Edward where are you going?" Called my mother. I could hear her crying. I didn't answer I just ran to my room and grabbed my cell and hit speed dial 5 and called him. He picked up after a few rings.

"How could you? Cheat on her like that?" I yelled into the phone.

"Edward. I would never cheat. She's just telling you I did so you'll turn on me!" He exclaimed.

"Why would she say that?" I stammered sitting down on my unmade bed.

"Look, she kicked me out of the house! My own house! God! I can't believe her!" He shouted into the phone.

"Okay old man I got the point she kicked you out. Why would she say that you cheated and not her?" I asked looking out the window in my room.

"I don't know, but you can't trust her! You hear me Edward. You have to get Jasper and Emmett out of that house. Something snapped last night when we were fighting." Explained my father.

"What do you mean something snapped? Like she's gone crazy, because she seemed okay to me except the whole crying when she told me you ran off with your secretary." I asked confused standing up and starting to pace. Something I had got from my dad.

"Jesus! Look Edward go to the bank and wire all the money in my account to a new account that I setup here in Alaska. I'll email you the account stuff to you right now. Mom knows all the stuff in the account right now and it'll only be a matter of time before she takes everything herself." He explained.

"Okay." Was all I said.

"I'm just sent to email." He stated as I got up and went over to my Mac laptop and turned it on and checked my email. I hadn't go it yet.

"I haven't got it yet." I stated starting to pace again.

"Well, when you get it go to the bank." Replied my dad in his worried tone.

"Dad it's Sunday the bank won't be open till tomorrow." I explained.

"Oh, yeah I forgot. Well, go first thing in the morning." He remarked. "I've got to go. Don't wait. First thing in the morning."

"Okay." I replied hanging up the phone.

"Is everything okay?" I heard from the my door. I turned to see Rosalie standing in the doorway.

"It is now." I chuckled as she closed the bedroom, strutted towards me and wrapped her arms around my waist.

"We have a few minutes." Rose seductively smiled.

"Are you sure?" I asked looking at the closed bedroom door.

"Oh, baby I'm sure." She giggled as I picked her up and carried her over to the bed. "I think this is going to be much better then last night."

"I have no doubts." I smiled slipping her shirt over her head. What was I doing? Having sex with my older brother's girlfriend? Man had hit the major leagues now!

* * *

Please review & check out my other stories!


	9. I'm the Man!

I got the email with the account stuff right after Rosalie left my room and so my mom wouldn't find it I took a picture of the information on the computer screen with my phone and deleted the email. I didn't want to screw this up. After that, I decided to needed to get some fresh air so I grabbed the keys to my The Aston Martin V12 Vanquish. I loved this car. It rode great and it was super sexy, but no so much fun to have sex in. Trust me, I tried it's not so easy. I sped out of the driveway and down Main Street to the local gas station to fill up. When I pulled into an empty spot, I noticed Bella just beside me. Great!

"Hi, Bella." I smiled as I started to fill the car with gas.

"Hey." She smiled back.

"How's your morning?" I asked watching her fill up her bucket of rust truck.

"Pretty good." She answered. "What about yours?"

"I wish I could say the same." Playing the pity card.

"Really? What's wrong?" She asked looking up at me with her big brown eyes.

"Just some family drama. I don't want to drag you into it." I frowned.

"I'm sorry." She comforted. "If you ever need someone to talk to I'm always here."

"That's good to hear." I smiled as I put the pump back in the slot and started to get back in my car.

"That was a good party." She complimented smiling a little.

"Thanks. It was definitely one for the books." I smiled back getting into my car.

"About the kiss?" She asked.

"Don't worry it didn't mean anything." I answered.

"What if I wanted it to mean something?" She asked looking away.

"Well… I don't really work that way. You know." I stammered. I was a little shocked by how upfront she was.

"Oh, I know." She faked smiled.

"But that was a good kiss. Maybe we could get together sometime. Like maybe for coffee or something." I suggested. I couldn't go the whole summer without sex!

"Yeah, that would be good. Give me a call." She smiled a little handing me a piece of paper with her phone number on it.

"I will." I smiled my sexy smile and sped off. I had her in the bag. Next time I saw her she would be be begging to do it with me, but in the back of my mind I was wondering what would it be like to have a girlfriend and not like the way Emmett and Jasper do. Could Bella Swan really break the playboy of Forks High School? I just pushed that thought to the back of my mind as I rode off to the Port Angeles. It was a little drive, but with my speeding, I was there in no time. I spent most of my dad just walking around the town checking out the girls and trust me they were something to look at. It was about 4:30 when I stopped to get something to eat and a little local diner. I sat down and started scanning the menu for looked great then I found it when a 5' 10" sandy hair colored waitress wheeled over to me in skates.

"So, what's good?" I asked smiling my best Brad Pitt smile.

"The burgers are." She answered smiling back at me.

"Really, cause I thought I was looking at it." I grinned.

"Very funny. What'll it be?" She asked tapping her pen against her notepad.

"I'll take the quarter pound with everything and french fries. I'd get the onion rings, but I think I might be doing some kissing later." I smiled handing her the menu. "Oh, and a large Sprite."

"Okay. I'll go put in both your orders." She winked skating off. Two in one day! Man was it me or was I the man! My order came about eight minutes later. The waitress who's name was Sheryl was right the burgers were good. She came with my check and written on the back was a note. It read: I get off at five. If you stick around, I'll give you something better then the burger and it's a good thing that you didn't get onion rings, because you were right you will be doing some kissing. I smiled down at the note and waited until five which was only a few minutes off. When the big hand on the neon clock that was on the far wall hit twelve I felt a pair of tan arms cross over my chest and a kiss behind my ear.

"Follow me." She whispered as I made it my feet and followed her outside and down the side of the building and into an alley behind the building where she attacked me with kisses and pulling of fabrics. At a little before 5:30, we both walked back out to our cars and I drove home. When I walked into the house, I heard nothing. Silence, which was weird for my house. I walked up stairs and without knocking walked into Emmett's room. Well, let me tell you. Man had I wished I had knocked because when I walked in I saw Emmett going at with, not Rosalie, but Alice!

"What the hell?" I exclaimed stopping dead in my tracks.

"Edward." Whispered Alice covering herself with the sheets.

"You ever heard of knocking?" Demanded Emmett.

"Sorry." I mumbled and walked back out of the room closing the door behind me. I walked past Jasper's room not hearing anything. I figured he was gone and I guess that was a good thing. I opened my bedroom door to find a naked Rosalie lying across my bed.

"Finally. I've been waiting for like ever." She giggled as I stood in the doorway. All of a sudden, this felt wrong. What if Emmett walked in on us doing it?

"Rosalie." I breathed. "How did you get in?"

"I thought you would be happy to see me." She frowned her sexy pout.

"Don't get me wrong I am." I stammered closing my bedroom door behind me. "I don't know how to tell you this, but I walked into Emmett's room and him… and Alice were well, they were going at it."

"Yeah, so. Your point is?" She asked not looking surprised at all. "Did you really think that Emmett and I were loyal to each other?"

"Well, kinda." I mumbled walking across the room to my bed.

"Wow! That's funny." She giggled. "Emmett and I are in an open relationship. Same with Alice and Jasper."

"You never said." I stammered as she started to unbutton my shirt.

"I didn't think I really needed to." She smiled kissing me behind my ear.

"Well, that makes me feel a lot better about what we've been doing." I smiled unzipping my jeans and kicking off my shoes. "Wait, then why bother messing with anniversaries and stuff like that?"

"Because it gives us an excuse to have amazing sex." She smiled against my neck. An open relationship? I'd never really thought about having one of those. I guess you just needed to find the right girl to have an open relationship with.

* * *

Hope you liked it! Please review and check out my other stories!


	10. I Will

After my night with Rosalie, she left about one my mind was spinning with the last few days' events. Kissing Bella, Carlisle leaving Esme, and this whole open relationship thing. As I got ready on this rainy Monday, I remembered that I had to go to the bank after school and wire the money to him in Alaska. I was going down stairs looking for my phone when I noticed that my mom's car hadn't left for work yet. She always left about seven and it was almost 7:30 in the morning. I knew I had left my phone on the end table coming in the door. I looked there and it wasn't there. Oh my God! My mom had probably picked it up to see if I had talked to dad. I walked throw to the kitchen. There she.

"Hey, mom have you seen my cell phone?" I asked as she turned around.

"Yeah, I saw it on the end table in the entry hall." She smiled turning back around so I couldn't see what she was doing.

"I already looked there." I stated and turned about and went back upstairs to see it was up there. By the time I came downstairs again it was about 7:45 and school started at 8:00. I had to leave. So as I walked past the front door on the way out it was there as if it had always been there. My cell phone I grabbed it and ran out to my car, started it and sped off. The bank didn't open until nine so I went to school and slipped out after first hour. I walked in and over to the front desk and requested a wire.

"May I see some I.D.?" Asked the lady at the front desk smiling sweetly.

"Sure." I smiled back pulling my wallet out and handing her my driver's license.

"You have to be 18 to wire money sweetie." She replied handing me my I.D.

"But I really need to wire this money to my father. If I don't he will be very upset." I explained smiling my sexy smile.

"I really shouldn't." She grinned looking to her left in right. "But if it's an emergency."

"It's an emergency." I smiled as she took my account info and wired the money. "Thank you so much."

"Just don't go around telling people I wired money for you." She demanded. I just smiled back at her as I walked out of the bank. I pulled my phone out and called my dad.

"Hey old man!" I exclaimed as he picked up the phone.

"Edward did you wire the money?" He asked in a serious tone.

"Yeah two minutes ago, but I think mom might have got to the account info though." I explained getting in the car and heading back to school in time for third period.

"What do you mean she might have got to the account info?" Demanded my dad as I drove towards the high school.

"See I took a picture of the computer screen with my phone so mom couldn't find the paper that had the info on it, but I left my phone on the entry table and I think mom picked it up to see if I had talked to you." I explained parking in an open parking spot in the parking lot.

"Do you think she copied the info?" He asked as I got out of the car as the bell to go to third hour bell rang.

"I don't even know if she looked at my pictures." I stated. I sure hope she didn't look at my pictures. Some of them were kinda explicit.

"Okay. Thanks anyway." He replied as I hung up the phone and walked into the building threw the side door and made my way to biology. When I walked in, I noticed my lab partner was gone.

"Mr. Cullen how would you like to be Ms. Swan's lab partner?" Asked my biology teacher as I walked into the room.

"Well, Mr. Greenfield I don't know?" I chuckled.

"Mr. Cullen…" He remarked.

"I'm just joking." I laughed holding my hands up and walking over and taking the seat next to Bella.

"Thank you." Smiled Mr. Greenfield.

"You're very welcome." I smiled turning to Bella. "You look very pretty today."

"Thank you." She smiled shyly looking down at her ACDC shirt and torn jeans. I loved ACDC. Mr. Greenfield started talking about reptiles and lizards or something like that.

"So, did you want to go to off campus lunch with me?" I whispered leaning closer to her.

"That depends are you going to pay or will I have to pay for myself?" She asked smiling a little. I sat up a little and studied her face to see if she was serious. I had a rule about not paying for a chick's meal or movie tickets.

"I don't usually pay for a girls…" I explained but was cut off.

"Suet yourself. I guess you'll be eating by yourself." She remarked turning back to the teacher.

"Look I can get any girl to have lunch with me." I defended.

"Good. Go find one of them." She stated.

"I will." I remarked setting back up on the stole. The rest of the class was boring, but right after the bell rang when I was walking out of the class Bella came up to me and smiled her sweet smile.

"I'd love to go to lunch." She smiled going out of the classroom. "Oh, pick me up out front."

"I will." I smiled as I walked the opposite way to my forth hour class.

* * *

Sorry it's so short, but I wanted to leave the lunch date for the next chapter. Please review & check out my other stories! Thanks for reading!


	11. I Can't

Bella's POV -

It was after fourth hour and I was waiting for Edward to pick me up out from of the main entry to the high school. I can't believe I agreed to go have lunch that him! Part of me was excited, but another part was skeptical of what I was getting myself into. Lunch was 45 minutes and I had been waiting for almost ten minutes. Maybe he forgot or actually got another girl to go to lunch with him and jus stood me up. Well, this technically wasn't a date. I was turning around to go to the cafeteria and have lunch with Jake like I do everyday when I heard someone call my name. I turned around and Edward was on the street in front of the school.

"Are you coming or not?" He called to me.

"I'm coming." I faked smiled as I walked down the street and got in his car. "What took you so long?"

"Sorry, I got hung up with a teacher that wanted to talk to me." He explained speeding off down the street going way to fast. "I hope the diner is okay. We always go there on Mondays."

"We?" I asked looking over at him.

"Yeah. Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, and me." He replied looking straight ahead on the street.

"Oh." I mumbled.

"Don't worry they'll like you." He smiled briefly looking over to at me and then back to the road as he pulled into the parking lot of the local diner. Rosalie's red BMW was already there, along with Emmett's Jeep, and Alice's yellow VW Bug. The Cullen's and their girlfriends had the best cars in Forks. As we walked inside a car passed us in the parking lot, looking for a parking space and a pretty redhead was sitting in the passenger's seat and she was glaring at me. I didn't even know her, but whatever. Maybe she was an ex of Edward's. When we walked in the Cullen's and their girlfriends already the largest table in the place with two empty seats left. After ordering and getting drinks, we started to chat. Just about random stuff school, the party last Friday, and the new movies that were coming out.

"Hey we should all go see that new movie with the guy from Borat." Exclaimed Emmett as our orders of food started to arrive.

"That movie looks so vulgar." Remarked Alice starting to eat her veggie salad as a waitress sat a double cheeseburger in front of me. I felt so fat with Alice eating her salad and Rosalie with her grilled chicken salad and no fries.

"Anyway Jasper isn't old enough to see it." Commented Edward as Alice left out a snort and everyone else chuckled with her.

"Hey, I can pass for seventeen." Stated Jasper looking embarrassed, "At least I don't get caught in having sex in public."

"What?" I chocked on a bite of my burger looking up.

"You didn't hear?" Smiled Emmett looking over at me.

"Hear what?" I asked looking around at everyone who was looking at Edward.

"Emmett." Murmured Emmett looking over at him with his piercing eyes.

"Edward hear got caught having sex in public Saturday night." Explained Jasper picking up where Emmett left off.

"Jasper." Alice warned as I turned to look at Edward.

"Sex in public?" I questioned as Edward turned to me.

"It was mistake." He mumbled looking away from me to Rosalie.

"So it was your first time doing it in public?" I asked probably already knowing the answer.

"Well, not really." He explained further seeing I was getting upset.

"Don't you have any respect for women?" I stammered getting up and going outside. I could hear him walking behind me.

"Bella wait." He called following me outside.

"Leave me alone." I almost yelled.

"Bella let me explain." He stammered as I paced the opening to the diner.

"How can you possibly explain about having sex in public? Sex is supposed to be an emotional thing not just something that feels good." I explained as I stopped pacing in front of him.

"I know. I know." He mumbled clearly ashamed.

"Then why do it? Why not wait to fall in love and then do it because you love the other person." I continued to explain looking up at him.

"I don't know if I can." He said looking away from me.

"Well when you know then maybe… we can be friends or… maybe something more." I stammered walking back to his car. "Take me back to school!"

"Bella…" He stammered walking over to me and putting his hand on my shoulder. I shrugged it off.

"Take me back to the school!" I ordered getting in the passenger seat of his car.

"Okay." He mumbled getting in the car and driving back to school. It was a silent drive. I handed him a five-dollar bill, got out of the car, and walked back to the school.

"Bella." He called as I walked back into the school building. Lunch would be over in about 20 minutes. I just went upstairs to the library and tried to study for my Spanish test, but I couldn't concentrate.

* * *

Hoped you liked it! Please review & check out my other stories!


	12. Chances

Edward's POV -

After I parked the car, I just sat there thinking. I thought about Bella, and everything she had said about sex being more then something that felt good. I'd only had one girlfriend in my entire life and she killed herself. I didn't know if I could let Bella in or any girl for that matter. I was so stressed about everything. My parents, Bella, and sex.

"Hey, man." I heard as Jasper tapped the window to my car. I opened the door and stepped out. "You okay?"

"Yeah. I think." I smiled a little.

"Good." Jasper smiled back as Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, and I walked back to the school.

"Bella gave you what for didn't she?" Chuckled Emmett patting me on the back as we walked back into the cafeteria to wait for the bell to ring. I looked around a little for Bella, but couldn't find her.

"I guess." I smiled a little.

"Forget it. Just get the deed done and drop the loser." Laughed Emmett sitting down at your usual table.

"She's not a loser." I defended as I glanced around the lunchroom. Axell noticed me and waved my way flashing a sexy smile I waved back, but I wasn't really in the mood.

"Edward. What's gotten into you lately?" Asked Rose snapping my attention back as I looked over at her holding Emmett's hand.

"Nothing. Why?" I asked looking down at my hands on the table.

"You just seem a little on edge." Smiled Rosalie hinting at your little secret.

"No, I'm not." I snapped as the bell rang and I rushed off to class.

"If you say so." I heard as I left the cafeteria. The rest of the day was boring and I didn't see Bella any after lunch. When I got home mom was already there.

"Edward!" She screamed as I walked threw the front door. "What did you do with the money?"

"What are you talking about?" I called back to her somewhere in the house.

"The money in the damn account!" She screamed running down the stairs and stopping in front of me.

"Again what are you talking about?" I asked playing the innocent card.

"I know dad spent you the info! I saw it on your phone! Where did you send it?" She yelled in my face.

"I don't know what you are talking about!" I screamed going upstairs and to my room.

"I'll find out what you did with that money!" She called after me as I slammed my bedroom door behind me. Dad was right she had cracked! Mom left about thirty minutes after I got home and I heard the guys and the girls come up the stairs a few minutes after mom left.

"I'm going to bathroom." Called Rosalie as I heard her walk down the hall towards my room. "Don't start without me!"

"Don't worry I won't babe." Emmett called back. I could hear her walking up to my room, as she knocked on my door I stood up and opened it a little just for her to see me little.

"Let me in." She smiled. "You didn't start without me did you?"

"No… I'm just busy right now." I stammered looking down at the floor.

"Well, it will only take a moment." She giggled running her fingers over my chest.

"Not right now, Rosalie. You have Emmett." I replied slamming the door in her face.

"What's the stick up your ass?" She called walking back down the hall. If only she knew. That's when I remembered. I went over to my jeans that I had worn yesterday and pulled out the piece of paper Bella gave me with her phone number on it. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and dialed her phone number, but she didn't pick up. Had I screwed up so bad that Bella would never want to talk to me? I hope not, because she was the first girl since Tanya I ever thought about in a serious way. I stayed in my room just thinking for the rest of the night. I only left my room to eat. I tried Bella's phone number again, but she never picked up. When I woke up the next morning and I left for school super early. I got to my regular parking spot at 7:15. I sat in my car for about 20 minutes when I saw Bella pull up in her truck, get out, and started towards the main building. I got out of my Volvo and ran over to her.

"Bella." I breathed walking beside her.

"What do you want?" She questioned as she walked faster towards the high school.

"I tried calling you last night." I smiled speed walking beside her.

"I know. I didn't answer." She snapped as she came to a stop facing me. "What do you want?"

"I'm sorry about everything, but I want to be friends. I'm not going to have sex again until I'm in love, maybe not until I'm married." I explained looking into her dark brown eyes.

"Yeah right." She laughed mockingly. "You can't go a week without sex of any kind. Yes that includes sex with another person or by yourself."

That last comment made me a little embarrassed. "Yes, I can." I demanded trying not to blush.

"Yeah right." She repeated starting to walk again, but I stopped her by softly grabbing her arm.

"Just give me a chance." I smiled looking down at her.

"Let go of me." She snapped turning away and walking into the school.

"Bella wait." I called after her but she didn't turn around. Had I really blown my chance with Bella Swan?

* * *

Sorry it took so long to update. I posted an earlier version, but it had a huge type-o towards the end of the chapter so I had to fix it. Please review & check out my other stories!


	13. Prove It

I wasn't going to give up that easily. I jogged after her into the school and spotted her standing at a table in the lunchroom talking to Jake who was sitting down.

"Bella." I called to get her attention as I walked over to the table she was standing at. She turned to see who was calling her name and Jake turned his head to get a look at who was calling Bella's name.

"What do you want Cullen?" Snapped Jake as I stopped at their table.

"Last time I checked your name isn't Bella. Or are you that much in love with her that you changed your name?" I remarked staring at him. He didn't reply.

"Hey, be nice to Jake." Bella stated crossing her arms over her mid-section. She looked even more beautiful today. She was wearing a loss yellow t-shirt and shorts. I usually liked girls that dressed up, but there was something about Bella's casual look that turned me on.

"Sorry." I mumbled looking over to her. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Yeah. Go ahead. What's stopping you?" She snapped clearly not happy at all.

"In private." I smiled slightly.

"Fine." She sighed grabbing my arm and dragging me to an empty table a few away from Jake so he couldn't hear.

"Thanks." I grinned like an idiot.

"Whatever. What was so important that you tell me right now?" She asked rolling her eyes in Jake's direction.

"I just want to tell you that you were right. Sex is more then just something that feels good." I rambled out not even thinking just saying what I thought.

"Really? Or is this some kind of joke?" She asked with wide eyes.

"No." I mumbled putting my hand on top of hers that was resting on the table. "What you told me really got to me and made really think about the decisions I have made in the past."

"So you're saying that you aren't going to sex again until you're in love?" She questioned skeptically.

"Yes. No more sex." I stated feeling empowered.

"Yeah right." She replied getting up.

"Please just give me a chance." I asked using the puppy dogface.

"Is the great Edward Cullen begging?" She chuckled standing in front of me.

"No I am not! I'm simply asking." I smiled looking up at her.

"And why should I give you a chance?" She questioned sitting back down.

"Because I'm tired of the way I've been living my life. I want to change and when I'm with you I'm a better person." I explained smiling a little as she watched me.

"Really?" She asked pausing. "How stupid do you think I am?"

"What?" I asked confused.

"You think I'm going to buy this 'I want to change' crap?" She chuckled looking around the cafeteria.

"But it's true." I said feeling hopeless.

"I'm not stupid. You're just saying this to get in my pants." She stated getting a little mad.

"But I'm not." I almost whined as she got up to leave.

"Okay prove it to me." She remarked giving me a chance. "Take me on a date and if you don't say anything perverted or try to get in my pants then maybe I'll believe what your saying."

"Really?" I asked making sure.

"Yeah." She smiled. "What do I have to loss?"

"That's the attitude." I chuckled patting her on the back.

"I've got to get off to class so I'll call you later." She replied turning to leave.

"That sounds great." I smiled my sexy smile as she left to go to class. My morning classes were pretty boring. I only saw Bella in biology and her lab partner was back so we didn't get to talk. As I walked into the lunchroom, I noticed that Jake was missing from Bella's table. I thought about going and sitting with her, but I wanted to talk to the guys.

"Edward we missed you this morning." Smiled Rosalie sitting in Emmett's lap.

"Yeah bro where were you?" Asked Jasper patting me on the back as I sat down.

"I had to get to school early. French test last hour that I forgot to study for." I explained drinking my AMP.

"Mom was looking for you. She was kinda mad and a little psycho if you ask my opinion." Chuckled Emmett wrapping his arms around Rosalie's tiny waist. Rose was wearing a very short green dress and I couldn't help but look. You could tell she wasn't wearing underwear. I pulled my eyes away. NO SEX!

"What was wrong with her?" I asked looking back as Bella who had her head in a large book.

"You looking at loser Swan?" Asked Rosalie looking over at Bella. "You tapped that yet?"

"It's not all about tapping, Rose." I stated looking back to her.

"If you haven't forgotten you made a deal get some from Bella or go all summer without sex." Giggled Rosalie.

"Don't worry I haven't forgotten." I replied looking back at Bella or had I? Had I really fallen for the biggest loser in school? What had I gotten myself into? Who was I kidding? I can't have a girlfriend! Rosalie was right I needed to tap that and fast.

* * *

Hoped you liked it! Please review & check out my other stories!


	14. Samantha Brier

When I got home from school, I had an email from dad. It said: I got the money. How's mom? Reply as soon as you can and delete this message right after you read it! What was going on with my parents? Seriously, my mom has stolen my phone to get the account info for their bank account and my dad was being very secretive. I emailed my dad back telling him all about what the guys had said about her acting on psycho this morning and then I deleted his message. After that, I went downstairs to get a snack. As I walked into the kitchen, I noticed this huge stack of papers on the kitchen table. I picked up a couple of the letters. They were bank statements. Then I picked up a few of the addressed envelopes and they weren't addressed to my mom or dad or even to our home address. They were to someone named Samantha Brier. Who was Samantha Brier? This was getting so weird!

"What are you doing?" I heard from behind me as I turned around to find my mom standing in the doorway to the kitchen. "Give me that!"

"No." I stated lifting them out of her reach.

"Edward Anthony give me those letters!" She demanded as she started to pick up the rest of the them off the table, but as she turned to back to pick up a letter from the floor, I slipped an addressed envelope into my back pocket, dropped the others back on the table, and rushed out of the room.

"You need to learn to mind your own business!" She called after me as I walked outside. I had to call my dad. He picked up after a few rings.

"Dad, who is Samantha Brier?" I asked looking at the envelope I pulled out my back pocket. It was addressed to a P.O. Box address.

"Samantha Brier? No, I've never heard that name. Why?" He asked as I paced the front lawn.

"Well, mom had a bunch of bank statements and what not all over the kitchen table with that name addressed to it." I replied studying the envelope. It was from the Port Angeles Bank. Why would my mom have a bank account in Port Angeles?

"What address was it mailed to?" He asked as I continued to pace the length of the walkway in the front yard.

"It's to a P.O. Box in Forks." I answered looking inside the envelope. It was empty.

"Maybe your mom had a bank account with money in it just incase something happened like we lost all of our money or we split up." He remarked as I looked up to the sky. It looked like it could rain at any moment.

"But why not just use her maiden name? Why make up this whole new person?" I asked so confused.

"I don't know. Okay, I need you to go into my office and get my contacts book and find a number for me." He ordered as the first raindrops hit the ground and I headed inside to my dad's office.

"Okay, I'm in your office and I have your book. What number do you need?" I asked sitting down in his leather desk chair.

"A P.I. friend of mine. His name is Matthew Fayden." He replied as I looked threw the address book.

"I found the name. It's 360-555-1864." I whispered as I read the phone number off for him.

"Thanks. I'm going to give him a call and ask him to look into your mother and who ever this Samantha Brier is." He remarked as I put his desk back the way I found it.

"Fine. Is there anything else I can do?" I asked leaving his office, going upstairs, and to my room.

"No, not right now." He replied as I hung up the phone. As I walked into my room, I noticed a few papers on the floor and then a few more and then as I looked around my room I saw that my room had been turned upside down.

"Esme!" I yelled running out of my room and down the hall to my parents' room, but she wasn't in there. I searched the rest of the house and outside, but she wasn't there. What was going on with my mom if she is even my mother? I went back inside and up to my room. By the time, I got done putting everything back in order it was 7:30 and I still hadn't got a call from Bella. Maybe she forgot. I doubted that though. Very few girls forgot Edward Cullen unless they were drunk when we met. I ate a little dinner and then went back upstairs to my room. It was about 9:00 when I got the call.

"Bella, I thought that you had forgot about me." I greeted as I picked up my cell phone.

"I couldn't forget you if I tried." She laughed as I walked over to my bed as flopped down on top of the unmade sheets.

"So, I was thinking Saturday night we go to Port Angeles and get some dinner and see a movie or something." I suggested looking out my window into the rainy night.

"That sounds great!" She exclaimed clearly excited. "Well, I'd love to talk, but I have a paper in English Literature tomorrow that I haven't even started on."

"Oh. I guess I'll just see you later." I closed ending our short phone call. As I was getting ready for bed, I heard a soft knot on my door and I went to answer it. It was Rosalie. I didn't even let her say a word before I grabbed her and pulled her into a deep kiss and carrying her over to the bed. She was undressed in no time. So much for no more sex. I'm so sorry Bella, but I just couldn't resist.

* * *

Please review & check out my other stories!!


	15. Guilt

As I was laying in my kind size bed thinking about last nights, events I felt something I hadn't felt in a long time. Guilt. I felt guilty about not saying no to Rosalie, and guilty, because if I told Bella she would never forgive me. This had to be a secret. I couldn't tell Bella. It was about 4:30 in the morning and I couldn't go back to sleep so I just went down stairs to get something to eat. As I walked past my dad's office to the kitchen, I heard a noise. I stuck my head in the open door and found my mother going threw all my dad's stuff.

"Mom what are you doing?" I stated walking into the messy room.

"Get out!" She shouted as she rushed me out of the room and slammed the door behind me. I didn't even bother getting something to eat, I ran back upstairs grabbed my phone and dialed my dad's number. I didn't care if it was 4:30 in the morning he would just have to get over it.

"Dad?" I greeted as he finally answered the phone.

"Edward? It's 4:30." He moaned. Clearly, he had been asleep.

"Sorry, but mom is going threw your office. I don't know what she's looking for but it's a mess." I remarked sitting down on my bed.

"She's going threw my office?" He asked surprised.

"Yep. I went down stairs to get a snack, because I couldn't sleep and I heard a noise so I checked it and I found mom going threw your desk and stuff." I replied dryly. I was getting a little tired of this.

"Well, we shouldn't worry. I took all the important documents with me including the fire proof safe in the bedroom." He explained calming my mind.

"Okay. I wasn't sure so I called you." I chuckled sarcastically.

"Yeah at 4:30 in the morning." He laughed. "I'm going back to bed. You should do the same."

"I am." I stated hanging up the phone. I went back to bed, but I could never get back to a sound sleep. At 6:00, I got up, got ready for school, and had a little breakfast. I got to school around 7:30. Bella's truck was already parked in the parking lot. I parked my car next to hers. I sure hope that her truck doesn't jump off onto my car. As I walked up to the front entry on the high school, I stopped Axell making out with some guy in the bushes next to the building. I found Bella sitting by herself. I guess her and Jake had a falling out. I couldn't say I was to upset.

"Hey Bella." I greeted sitting down across from her. She had her face buried in a large book.

"Hi." She mumbled not looking up.

"What you reading?" I asked looking at the cover.

"_A Painted House_. I have to read it for AP Literature." She explained looking up at me.

"Oh. I'm glad I'm just in pre-AP." I chuckled looking around the cafeteria. Students were starting to fill the tables and chairs.

"It's not that bad. Except for the really big test you have to take at the end of the school year." She explained looking across at me.

"Tests aren't really my thing. Sorry." I smiled as she went back to reading.

"Maybe if you studied then you wouldn't have to worry so much." She remarked smirking a little.

"I'll pick you up at about 5:30 Saturday?" I asked standing up from the table.

"Sounds good to me." She smiled looking up for a second as I walked to meet Jasper and Emmett.

"Hey guys." I stated sitting down with them. The girls were nowhere to be found.

"Hey." They greeted at the same time.

"What's up?" I asked looking at them.

"I could ask you the same thing." Snapped Emmett looking at me with his cold eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked a little ticked.

"What have you and Rosalie been up to the last few nights?" Asked Emmett and I knew we were caught.

"What are you talking about? I thought the relationship was an open one." I remarked smirking. I knew he was jealous.

"Yeah it is, but not for my brother." He snapped rolling his eyes.

"You are such a hypocrite." I replied looking at Jasper. "He doesn't know does he?"

"I don't know what?" Asked Jasper looking from me to Emmett.

"Edward." Warned Emmett.

"Emmett sleeping with Alice." I replied smiling a little.

"What?" Asked Jasper a little upset.

"Yeah I walked in on him and Alice going at it." I chuckled looking at Emmett. "You've got some nerve. Giving me hell about sleeping with your girlfriend and yet you're sleeping with Jasper's girlfriend."

"It was just once." Explained Emmett trying to make everything sound better.

"I don't really care." Remarked Jasper.

"That doesn't really matter." I smirked. "He did it and now he wants to give me crap about the same thing he did. I don't think so."

"It's different. Jasper doesn't care if I sleep with his girlfriend." Stated Emmett thinking he was so smart.

"So you can sleep around, but Rose can't?" I asked smirking.

"I don't care if Rose sleeps around as long as it's not with my baby bother." He replied rudely.

"I'm not your baby bother and why does it bother you that I'm sleeping with Rose?" I asked smiling a smile that only annoyed him more.

"Because you're my little brother." He replied only getting madder.

"Or is because you're afraid that she might like having sex with me more then you?" I suggested smiling more.

"I doubt it." He chuckled a little nervous.

"I bet." I laughed getting up as the bell for first period rang. I had won that war, but I still felt guilty about sleeping with Rosalie. What if Rosalie told someone? What if she told Bella? Bella had already given me a second chance I doubt that she'll give me a third.

* * *

Will Rosalie spill the beans about her and Edward? If she does will Bella forgive Edward or will it be the last straw? To find out read Chapter 16 of Fallen Hearts coming soon! Please review & check out my other stories!


	16. Normal

The rest of the school day was uneventful and boring, but when I got outside to my car Bella was waiting by her car.

"Hey beautiful." I smiled walking over to her.

"Hello yourself." She smiled back. "I was wondering if you wanted to go for a milkshake or something."

"That would be nice." I smiled. "I need something to take me off my family drama. I'll drive."

"Okay." She smiled getting into the passenger side as I got into the driver's side.

"Is the diner okay for milkshakes?" I asked pulling out of the school parking lot.

"It's fine." She sighed looking out the window as I sped by the shops and people in the small town until I got to the diner. As we walked inside there were several kids from school already there. I could feel their stares; I wasn't going to let them bother me. We sat down in a booth in the corner and after we ordered, an awkward silence fell over us.

"So… how is school?" I asked looking up at her.

"Okay I guess. I have a test in Trigonometry Thursday." She replied looking up at me.

"Good luck." I smiled looking at my hands.

"I don't mean to pry…" She paused looking around the small restaurant.

"No, please do." I chuckled looking up at her.

"Is everything okay at home? There are these crazy rumors flying around the town that your dad has left your mom and that your mom going crazy." She explained making only smile more.

"There true." I mumbled looking out the window. "My dad left a couple days ago and my mom is losing it if she ever had it."

"I'm sorry." She apologized as I milkshakes arrived.

"It's okay. Things will work out. I hope." I sighed drinking my strawberry milkshake. She had a hot fudge milkshake.

"I hope so too." She smiled sipping her drink. "What's the worse thing that could happen? Your parents get divorced? I know how that feels. My mom left my dad when I was little."

"I'm sorry." I sympathized looking out the window.

"It was for the better. My mom was trapped here in this tiny town. Who can blame her?" She mumbled.

"It doesn't feel that way to me." I sighed looking back at her.

"It gets easier." She smiled touching my hand that was on top of the table. Her touch was comforting and warm.

"I hope so." I smiled holding her hand. "Why did you give me a second chance?"

"I don't really know. I just saw something in you." She sighed rolling her deep brown eyes. "Despite your reputation you're actually not that bad. You haven't tired to get in my pants once so far."

"Thanks. I think." I chuckled. We left the diner and I took her home around 5:00 then I headed home. On my way home, I got a call from my dad.

"Hey daddy-o." I chuckled answering my cell as I pulled into the driveway.

"Very funny. I called that P.I. and asked him to look into your mom and Samantha Brier." He explained as I parked my Volvo in the garage.

"Yeah what he find?" I asked standing in the garage leaning against my car.

"Esme Platt doesn't exist." He paused for it to sink in. "Samantha Brier is a woman from Chicago, Illinois. She has been married three times plus me. She had millions of dollars until a couple of months ago. It went all south after a few bad investments."

"So you're saying mom is a gold-digger?" I asked my voice full of shock.

"Pretty much." He stated coughing a little.

"What are we going to do?" I asked pacing the length of the garage.

"I don't know." He replied. "You can't just pick up & leave. Can you?"

"Dad, no." I stated. "We have friends here. Our school."

"I know." He repeated. "I don't know. What do you think?"

"File for divorce? Call the cops?" I suggested.

"Too late." He commented.

"What do you mean to late?" I asked confused.

"Esme… Samantha whatever sent me divorce papers today." He replied sarcastically.

"What? I thought she didn't know where you were." I remarked shocked.

"I didn't either. She must have figured it out when she was going threw my office." He explained. I heard him sighing in the background.

"I can't just go into the house and act like she's Esme. The women that gave birth to me and raised me! She's a gold-digger! She's been stealing from you! She has been stealing from us!" I exclaimed rubbing my forehead.

"You have to!" He almost yelled.

"This is bull shit! You want me to just act like normal. I don't think so. This is over!" I yelled slamming my phone shut. This is over! I'm tired of just sitting around doing my dad's dirty work. I want answers!

* * *

Sorry it's so short. I wanted to save the confrontation scene between Edward and Esme for the next chapter. Hoped you liked it! Please review & check out my other stories!


	17. Confession Time

I marched inside the house ready to blow fire out of my nose.

"Esme!" I yelled at the base of the stairs.

"In here!" She called from the kitchen all happy go lucky.

"You bitch!" I screamed stomping into the kitchen.

"What's wrong Edward?" She asked turning around from the stove.

"Who is Samantha Brier? Who are you?" I yelled at her across the kitchen.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She stated turning back to the stove.

"Like hell you don't!" I yelled walking up behind her.

"Edward just leave it alone. It's none of your business." She snapped not turning around to face me.

"None of my business? You've been stealing money from my dad!" I accused as she turned around to face.

"I have been doing no such thing." She calming stated.

"Then why would you have bank statements for a woman named Samantha Brier? Why would you divorce dad?" I questioned knowing all the answers.

"I divorced your father, because I'm not happy with him." She smiled a little.

"You didn't answer my first question! Who is Samantha Brier and why do you have bank statements for her?" I repeated rolling my eyes.

"For the second time it's none of your business." She stammered turning back to the oven.

"Look at me!" I yelled pulling her around to face me again.

"Let go of me!" She screamed pulled against my grip.

"I will when you answer my question!" I yelled in her face. Normally I wouldn't grab or even yell at a lady, but this was different.

"Why do you want to know?" She sighed as I let go of her.

"Because if you've been using my dad for all these years I have the right to know." I remarked looking right into her brown eyes.

"You have to know something first. I'm not ashamed of my past. It made me the person I am today. A strong, independent woman that can take care of herself. My first three husbands were all millionaires that were over 60 years old. Did I use them for their money? Yes, but when I met your dad things changed. I didn't care if he had money or if didn't. I started to want things that I had never wanted before. I wanted to get married. I wanted to start a family. To be a mother." She explained as we sat down at the kitchen table.

"Then what changed?" I asked kinda confused folding my hands on the table.

"My marriage to Carlisle wasn't always a happy one. I made some mistakes." She replied looking out the window above the sink.

"What are you saying?" I asked still confused.

"Samantha Brier is my real name. I started to use Esme Platt after I had a close call with some detectives and soon after that, I met Carlisle. You know that I was pregnant when me and your dad got married right?" She asked. I knew the story very well. Mom and dad has been dating for about 7 months when she found out, she was pregnant and of course, my dad asked her to marry him. They were married 3 weeks later.

"Yeah. Dad's told me the story." I replied rolling my eyes.

"I loved your dad very much, but even love didn't stop me from making the biggest mistake of my life." She paused to breath. "A few months after I started dating Carlisle I cheated on him. It was a one-time thing. I swear."

"You cheated on my dad!" I said threw clenched teeth.

"It was mistake!" She cried. "I always meant to tell him, but when I got pregnant I thought it would just be better to keep it myself."

"Better for who? You or my dad?" I demanded so angry.

"Edward I'm so sorry. I never meant for it go on this long." She said tears rolling over her face.

"But it did!" I stated clenching my hands into fists. "Is Emmett Carlisle's child?"

"Edward…" She paused.

"Answer the damn question!" I demanded running my hands threw my hair.

"Emmett is not Carlisle's baby." She stated covering her face with her hands.

"How do you know?" I asked anger building in me.

"I had a DNA test done a few weeks ago and got the results back a few days ago." She replied dropping her hands onto the table with a thud.

"So you blame my dad for you not being loyal to him? How could you? How could you keep this a secret for eighteen years? Don't you have conscience? What was the thought process that went threw your mind when you decided to keep this from my father?" I asked leaning back in my chair.

"I don't know. I don't know! I always meant to tell him…" She paused rubbing her eyes.

"Does he know now?" I demanded standing up from the table.

"What?" She asked confused.

"Does my father know that he raised a child that isn't even his?" I repeated boiling mad.

"Edward…" She whined tears rolling down her face.

"That's what I thought. You whore." I mumbled walking out of the kitchen.

"Edward wait!" She called after.

"Do you know what this is going to do to my father?" I asked turning around before I left the room.

"I know." She stammered.

"Clearly you don't because you kept it a secret for over eighteen years!" I yelled at her.

"I'm sorry." She cried as I turned around and started walking again.

"Tell that to your loving, and caring husband you home wrecker!" I yelled going upstairs to my room, the door slamming behind me. I can't believe this! How can someone do just keep this hidden for eighteen years! I marched back downstairs and found Esme… Samantha whatever, sitting at the table the way I had left her. "You have 24 hours! Tell him or I will!"

"I can't." She cried harder.

"Like I said either you tell him or I will." I stated leaving the kitchen for a second time today. I stomped outside to the garage and got in my car. I just started and drove. I didn't know where. All I knew was that I wanted to be far away from here. How was I going to tell Emmett this? Clearly, my mother, if you can even call her that, wasn't going to tell him.

* * *

Will Esme be strong enough to face her past and tell Carlisle about her mistake or will Edward have to step up to the plate? To find out read chapter 18 of _Fallen Hearts _coming soon! Please review & check out my other stories!


	18. Driving

As I drove threw town not knowing where I was going. I just drove. I didn't even realize where I was until I had pulled into her driveway. I looked up at Bella's small quaint home. I got out of my car and walked up to the front door. I softly knotted on the door. After a few minutes of a waiting, I turned to go back to my car.

"Edward." I heard as I was walking down the steps that led to the driveway.

"Oh, hey." I smiled turning around to find her standing in the doorway.

"What are you doing here?" She asked smiling a little.

"Umm… I don't really know. I just started driving and I kinda ended up here." I chuckled walking back up to the front door.

"You haven't been drinking have you?" She asked as I stepped up in front of her.

"Not unless Emmett spiked the orange juice." I joked looking past her inside the house. That's when I saw Jacob sitting on the sofa watching us. "What's he doing here?"

"Who? Jake?" She asked turning around to see who I was looking at. "He just came over to get something for his dad."

"I'm sure he did. I don't even know why a came here." I huffed turning around and started to leave.

"No, please stay. Jacob was just leaving." She smiled grabbing my hand and pulling me inside the house.

"Yeah, I was just leaving." Mumbled Jake rushing out the door and slamming it behind us.

"Jake." She sighed rolling her eyes.

"Forget about him." I smiled taking her hand and leading her into the small living room.

"You're not going to make a move on me are you?" She asked as we sat down on the love seat.

"Maybe." I smiled my sexy smiled putting my arm around her shoulders.

"Edward." She warned pulling away a little.

"Hey, you said not to make a move on you Friday night. It's not Friday is it?" I chuckled running my hand up and down her thigh.

"No it's not Friday." She smiled looking up at me.

"That's what I thought." I whispered in her ear. I took my arm that was around her and brushed the back of my hand against her face.

"Edward." She warned again. "My dad is going to be home soon."

"I'm not afraid of your dad." I stated taking her face in my hands and gently kissing her lips. "Bella."

"Edward." She whispered in my ear as I started to kiss down her jaw line and on her neck.

"What?" I smiled pulling back a little to look at her face.

"Oh… nothing." She smiled kissing me deeply on the lips. I wanted to take her upstairs and screw her until I couldn't move, but I wanted to take my time. Enjoy my time with her, because if she found out about my little bet it would all be over. We made out for about 15 minutes. That was the first time I could remember making out with a girl where it hadn't lead to sex.

"You have to go. Charlie is going to be home soon." She giggled as she pulled away from me.

"Just a little bit longer." I smiled leaning to give her another kiss.

"Now." She commanded standing up.

"Fine." I huffed standing up and going over to the front door. "I had a lot of fun."

"I bet you did." She chuckled rolling her eyes opening the door for me.

"So, I'll pick you up Friday night." I doubled checked.

"Yes. My dad will be working the night shift." She explained standing in the doorway as I stood on the steps.

"You know I would really like to meet your dad." I suggested looking up at her.

"That might not be such a good idea." She commented threw clinched teeth.

"Why?" I asked looking around at the cloudy sky.

"Well, let's see. You throw parties that the police including my dad break up about every weekend and pretty much the whole town knows that you're kinda a playboy." She explained not looking at me.

"I get it." I sighed turning and walking over to my car. "You can make out with me and I can take you on secret dates, but I'm just some guy that doesn't mean anything."

"Hey!" She called after me following me out to my car. "That's not fair! You have meaningless sex all the time."

I could say anything to that. She was right. I did have meaningless sex all the time, but I was trying to stop that.

"That's what I thought." She stated sarcastically. "You can dish it, but you can't take it."

"It's not that." I remarked looking down at my hands that were on the handle on my car door.

"Then what is it?" She demanded crossing her arms over her chest.

"You just get to me. What you say has an effect on me. You really get threw to me." I confessed still not looking at her.

"Really?" She asked sounding shocked. "Wow!"

"Haha. Very funny." I mocked opening the car door and getting in. "I've got to get home. Things are kinda crazy to put it mildly."

"Oh, okay." She sighed closing the car door for me.

"I'll see you tomorrow at school." I grinned rolling down the window.

"I can't wait." She smiled turning around and heading for the house. She waved to me as I pulled out of the driveway and onto the street. I waved back and started to drive home. As I pulled into the driveway and noticed Rosalie's car in the driveway.

"Great." I mumbled pulling my car into the garage for the second time today. I walked upstairs and to my bedroom kinda afraid to go inside my own room. I slowly opened the door and shuffled inside. First, I saw a shirt and a pair of jeans. Then a lacy bra and then a matching thong. As I looked up, I saw Rosalie naked across my bed again.

"Well, well, well look who finally showed. I got bored so I started without you." She smiled sitting up and spreading her legs.

"Rosalie… you have to leave." I murmured raising my hand to my mouth.

"Now you and I both know that you don't really want me to do that." She smiled standing up and walking over to me. She was only wearing a pair of red stilettos. Any other time I would find this very hot! "Come on Edward. You know you want to…" She whispered bringing my hand up to cup her chest.

"Rosalie… no." I stammered jerking my hand away.

"Come on Edward." She repeated rubbing her hand over the zipper on my jeans. "Make love to me."

"To make love to you I would have to be in love." I remarked stepping away from her and picking up her underwear and throwing them at her. "Please put something on."

"No!" She screamed throwing the clothes to the ground and marching over to me. She wrapped her arms around my neck and leaning her body against mine.

"Rosalie… please leave. This is the last time I will ask you nicely." I declared unhooking her arms from around my neck and picking up all of her clothes and stuffing them in her arms. "You can either put them on now or I can throw you out the door naked."

"Go ahead throw me out the door!" She yelled refusing to leave.

"Fine. If that's the way you want it." I replied throwing her over my shoulders and walking over to the door.

"Put me down!" She screamed as I opened the door and dropped her on her feet.

"You refused to leave so I threw you out. Now unless you want to try to get into Emmett's pants get out of my house. You whore." I stated turning and going back inside my room slamming the door behind me.

"Remember you slept with me!" She screamed from outside my room. I walked over and flopped down on my bed.

"What a day." I stated looking up at the ceiling.

* * *

Hoped you liked it! Please review & check out my other stories!


	19. Home

I relaxed in my room for a couple of hours before I went down stairs and headed for the kitchen, but before I got to the kitchen door, I heard Esme's voice. She must be on the phone. I lightly pressed my ear to the door to hear what she was saying.

"Carlisle I need you to come home." She stated crying.

"I know what you've heard, but you don't know the whole story. Please just listen to me." She pleaded crying harder.

"I know I messed up, but I wasn't going after you for your money. You have to believe me!" She almost yelled into the phone.

"Please Carlisle. The boys need you. I need you! Just catch the next flight out and come here. There are some things I need to tell you and the boys." She explained not crying so hard.

"I'm begging you! Just come home for like half a day. Tomorrow!" She suggested rubbing her forehead with her free hand.

"Thank you Carlisle! I'll have the family here when you get in." She smiled a little.

"About three in the afternoon? Sounds good to me. I'll have the kids come home right after school." She smiled even bigger handing up the phone. Dad was coming home? Was mom really going to get up the courage to tell Carlisle?

"Hey." I greeted walking into the kitchen completely normal like I hadn't even been listening to her.

"Oh… hey." She grinned wiping her face.

"Who were you talking to?" I asked opening the refrigerator and grabbing some of the left over chicken from a couple of days ago.

"Dad is going to catch the next flight out and he will be home tomorrow so I need you and the boys to be in the living room as some as possible after school." She explained tucking some hair behind her ear.

"Okay. I'll tell them." I remarked walking out of the kitchen with the bowl of cold chicken and going up stairs. I went to Jasper's room first on the left. I knocked on the bedroom door.

"Come in!" I heard as I opened the door and walked in. He was just laying on his bed just looking out the window. The sun was shinning a little throw the clouds.

"Hey man." I greeted sitting down on the bed and opening the lid to the box of chicken.

"Hey." He frowned not even looking at me.

"What's wrong man?" I asked offering him some chicken. He took a piece and ate it slowly.

"Edward I've done something really stupid." He sighed swallowing the chicken.

"Hey you didn't murder anybody did you?" I joked hoping he hadn't.

"No." He chuckled sitting up and looking over at me. "Alice thinks she is pregnant. She went to the doctor this afternoon, but she hasn't called me."

"What?" I asked in shock. "How come you didn't go with her?"

"She didn't want me to go with her." He stated looking down at his hands.

"Jasper… is the baby yours?" I asked looking out the window avoiding eye contact.

"I think so. Emmett said that he only slept with her once and that a couple of days ago." He explained eating some more chicken.

"She'll call Jasper. Don't worry." I smiled a little standing up patting him on the shoulder. "Oh and mom wanted me to tell you that you need to be home right after school. Dad is coming by for a little chat."

"Okay." He mumbled laying back down. "Hey Edward…"

"Yeah?" I asked looking back at him as I headed for the bedroom door.

"Do you think mom and dad are going to get a divorce?" He asked not looking at me.

"Lets just say don't be surprised." I replied leaving the room and walking down that hall to Emmett's room. I remember to knock this time.

"Come in." I heard as I walked in. I saw Rosalie standing in front of the mirror in his room.

"Rosalie could you excuse us?" I asked looking over at her.

"Sure." She mumbled walking past me and dumping my shoulder.

"Thanks." I smiled a little walking a few more steps into the room.

"Hey man what's up?" Asked Emmett pausing his video game.

"Mom needs us to be home right after school. Dad is stopping by to chat with the family." I replied walking over in front of the TV.

"Sounds fine." He stated calmly.

"Did you hear that Alice went to the doctor today?" I asked curiously.

"No why? What's the big deal about her going to the hospital?" He asked not interested.

"It's a very big deal when she might be pregnant." I stated looking over at him. I could tell he was getting nervous now.

"Well, that's not my problem. I only slept with her once. A few days ago." He replied trying to act cool. "Can you move from in front of the TV?"

"I will when once you answer one more question." I stated crossing my arms.

"Whatever." He snapped rolling his eyes.

"So you're telling me that you only slept with Alice once? You haven't slept with her anytime before?" I asked looking over at him with a critical eye.

"What does it matter?" He asked impatiently shrugging his shoulders.

"It's matters, because the baby might not be Jasper's! He has the right to know." I stated heading for the door.

"Wait…" He paused stopping me verbally. "I slept with her a couple of months ago at a party, but I used protection. I always do."

"That doesn't mean that it's not your baby." I replied leaving the room and heading down the hall to my room. I was even paying attention as I walked into my room and sat down in front of my computer.

"Someone isn't very observative." I heard from behind me as I turned around in my chair.

"Rosalie." I breathed. "I thought I made it clear that I didn't want to sleep with you."

"I'm not here for that. I'm here to warn you." She stated standing up from my bed.

"Warn me about what?" I asked smiling a little.

"Oh you'll figure it out." She smiled walking out of my room and closing the bedroom door. What was she talking about?

As I logged into my computer account and checked my email, I noticed an email from an email address that I didn't recognize. The subject said 'THE WARNING'. Maybe this was what Rosalie had been talking about. I clicked read and a video box popped up. After it loaded, I clicked the play button. A video started to play. I couldn't really see anything at first and then things came into focus and I saw Rosalie on my bed and then I walked into view and I heard us talking threw my speakers. Oh my god! Rosalie had taped us having sex! She was going to black mail me! After I watched the video, I scrolled down the page and at the bottom of the email in Arial font, it read: Unless you want the world including Emmett and your sweet, Bella to see this video you will do as I say. Your first mission is to… get Bella Swan to go down on you and tape it. Email the video to this address and one last thing... save the real thing for later sweetie. Love ya!

* * *

It took me forever to get the last paragraph to sound right. Hoped you like it! Please review & check out my other stories!


	20. Growing Up

I just sat there staring at the computer screen when I heard the front door open and close. I dashed out of my room and ran down the stairs taking them two and three at a time running out the front door and down the porch steps to stop Rosalie from getting into her car.

"Are you insane?" I screamed stepping in front of her before she opened her car door.

"Why Edward I have no idea what you are talking about?" She stated innocently.

"Don't play dumb with me! I won't do it and nothing you do will make me!" I yelled at her. Yelling at ladies. I seem to be doing that a lot lately.

"Come on Edward. Do you really think I would do something like that?" She giggled twisting her hair.

"I do." I replied crossing my arms.

"Why would I tape us having sex?" She asked rolling her eyes.

"What? I never said you did or did you?" I questioned knowing I had caught her in a hole.

"So what? I still have the video." She mocked looking up at me with her sexy eyes.

"I won't do that to Bella. That was not part of the bet." I defended pointing my finger at her.

"Actually she'd be the one doing it." She smiled pulling at the bottom of my shirt. "Come on tell me you haven't thought about what it would be like. What it would feel like." She teased rubbing her hand over the zipper of my jeans. "All you have to do in sneak into her room and set up the camera. All you have to worry about is pushing the record button before she does the deed."

"No!" I practically screamed pushing her hand away. "This is wrong. You know that Rosalie. Why are you doing this?"

"Because it's fun seeing you worry and stress over something so silly. A week ago you would have been up to the challenge." She remarked pushing me against the driver's side door to her car.

"It's not silly messing with someone's life. If I did what you are, telling me to do it will ruin her life! And if that video gets out it will ruin…" I paused not looking at Rosalie who had her hands on my chest and her body pressed against mine.

"Ruin what?" She asked looking at me curiously.

"Nothing." I stated still not looking at her.

"Edward! No! Have you fallen for her? For that loser?" She shrieked her eyes bugging out.

"She's not a loser." I defended finally looking down at her.

"Edward you have to get over this or you'll never be able to get the deal done." She responded looking up at me while running her french manicured fingernails over my abs.

"I know." I stated looking down for a second. "Rosalie please I will do almost anything just don't show people that video. Don't you care what Emmett is going to think? Don't you care what other people are going to say? They are going to see us going at it."

"Thank you for stating the obvious. I think the video is kinda sexy. Tell me you didn't get just a little turned on just watching it?" She giggled wrapping her arms around my neck.

"That's not the point! I will give you money, a new car, anything. Just don't show that video to anyone!" I begged with every ounce of courage in me.

"You already lost your chance." She grinned running her index finger over my chest.

"When?" I asked confused.

"When I was in your room today. All you had to do was have sex with me and I wouldn't have brought up the video." She explained running her hands around my waist and grabbing my butt.

"One way or another you would have found an excuse to black mail with that video." I breathed as she leaned even closer to me.

"I'm willing to… forgive your harshness if you let me practice my photographic skills on you." She suggested seductively.

"What?" I chuckled looking around the front yard. "You can't be serious? That will only give you more stuff to black mail with!"

"Or I show that video to everyone in this town, maybe everyone in this state." She pressed raising her eyebrows.

"So let me get this straight either I let you take pictures of me with varying degrees of nudity or tape Bella going down on me and if I don't you are going to show the entire state of Washington our sex tape?" I asked mockingly.

"Oh, our sex tape? I'm flattered, but yeah that pretty much covers it." She laughed with a tinge of evil.

"Why are you doing this? Come on Rosalie I would have never considered you to be the revenge type." I whispered leaning forward a little.

"Well, people change Eddie." She grinned licking my ear.

"Don't call me that!" I stated pulling back a little. "So when do you want to do this?"

"So your taking me up on the second offer?" She smiled shyly. "I can't wait!"

"Two rules. One: No fishnets. Two: No sex." I stated getting a serious look on my face.

"Your really don't want to have sex with me?" She asked curiosity spreading over her face.

"No, Rosalie I don't want to have sex with you." I stated pushing her away from me. "Bring your camera tomorrow night. Let's say 7:00, 7:30? I want to get this over with."

"Why? It's going to be fun." She laughed.

"I seriously doubt that, but okay." I stated rolling my eyes.

"That chick has got to you hasn't she?" She chuckled getting into her car.

"And what's wrong with that? Sooner or later, every good thing has to come to an end. I just chose sooner." I answered walking back up the porch stairs.

"Well, you know what all I say?" She smiled rolling down her passenger side window while starting the car.

"What?" I asked opening the front door.

"I only have this body once why not enjoy it." She replied leaning over to look out the window.

"But everyone has to grow up some time." I explained rolling my eyes at her comment.

"And when it's time for me to grow up I will, but for now I'm going to enjoy my life." She laughed driving off as I walked inside. What have I gotten myself into?

* * *

What in the hell has Edward got himself into? Agreeing to let Rosalie take pictures of him for her little black mail scam? What people do for love! Please review & check out my other stories.


	21. Decisions

Today had been a crazy day to say the least. As I lay in my bed, all I could think about was the fact that Rosalie was black mailing me to take nude pictures of me! What had I gotten myself into? If I had taped Bella, at least it would have made me look good if the video got out. What I saying? I could never do something like that to Bella! It was almost midnight, but I didn't care. I rolled over in my king sized bed and picked my cell phone off the nightstand. I dialed Bella's number and after a few rings, she picked up.

"Hi, Bella." I greeted still laying in my bed.

"Hey it's almost midnight. What's up?" She asking laughing.

"Oh, I just couldn't sleep so I thought I would call my favorite person." I joked, but considering everything that had gone on today she probably was my favorite. With that thought, it reminding me that dad was coming home tomorrow and he hadn't even called to tell me.

"Your favorite person? Really? How did I get that title?" She giggled. I could hear soft music in the background.

"You got that title for not contributing to today's madness." I sighed rubbing my forehead with my free hand. "Today has been one hell of a day, Bella."

"Really? How so?" She questioned as I looked up at the ceiling fan spinning on the white ceiling.

"First off my dad is coming home tomorrow." I explained clearing my throat.

"That's great!" She exclaimed threw the phone. "Isn't it?"

"I guess so, but once he hears what my mom has to say I don't think he'll be staying." I replied putting the phone on speakerphone and turning over on my side.

"I'm sorry, but maybe it's for the better. A fresh start." She suggested over the phone.

"No offense, but I don't see how my parents getting divorce can be for the better. I know I'm seventeen and will be out of the house soon, but my parents were always together supporting each other and supporting Jasper, Emmett, and me." I stated trying not to hurt her feelings.

"I wish I knew what that felt like. My parents got divorced when I young and I lived with my mom in Arizona until I started junior high school and she remarried." She confessed sadly.

"I'm sorry to hear that." I sympathized regretting what I had said.

"It's not a big deal. Like I said my parents, getting divorced was for the better. Sometimes you have to put the feelings of people you love before your own. Even though I was very young when my parents spilt it was what made them happy." She sighed over the phone.

"I guess you have a point. I do want my parents to be happy." I stated calmly.

"You'd be surprised when your parents are happy how much happier you become." She advised.

"I better let you get some sleep. I don't want you falling asleep in biology." I joked saying goodbye to her.

"The same to you." She chuckled as we hung up the phone. I fell asleep a few minutes after saying goodnight to Bella and I awoke refreshed the next morning and ready to get this day behind me. After taking a shower and getting dressed, I rushed downstairs to the kitchen where Jasper was grabbing a couple of pop tarts out of the toaster.

"Hey man." I smiled walking into the kitchen.

"Hey." I mumbled taking a bite of the pop tart.

"You ever hear from Alice?" I asked grabbing a paper coffee cup out of the cabinet above the coffee pot and pouring myself a cup. Usually I didn't drink coffee, but when I did, I drank it black and this morning I just wanted some coffee.

"No." He mumbled again walking out of the kitchen and towards the front door.

"She'll call." I called after him putting a lid on my coffee and heading for the front door.

"Hey, don't forget family meeting right after school." Called Esme from the dinning room.

"I won't forget." I called back leaving the house. I walked out to the garage, got in my car, and started on my way to school. I parked in the empty spot next to Bella's truck.

"Edward!" I heard as I was walking into the school and as I turned around, I nearly ran into Alice. She was wearing a floral sun dress with ballet flats. You couldn't even tell she was having a baby. If she is.

"Alice…" I breathed stepping back. "Jasper's been so worried."

"I know." She huffed short of breath.

"Well, then why didn't you call him?" I questioned looking down at her. She was probably 4 feet 10 inches tall where as I was just over 6 foot.

"I…I…" She stammered looking down at the ground. "I made a mistake."

"Everybody makes mistakes Alice." I comforted.

"But… I really messed up. I slept with Jasper and Emmett." She cried covering her face with her hands.

"They know… and it's okay. It doesn't matter." I stated rubbing her shoulder.

"I don't know who the father is." She sobbed.

"It's okay. The doctor can figure all that out. Have you been to the doctor? Jasper said that you had an appointment." I questioned stepping out from in front of the entry door so students could get threw.

"I skipped it." She sighed wiping her face with her small hands. "I just couldn't deal with it. I can't deal with it now. I have to get this taken care of." She stated with more confidence.

"What are you talking about?" I asked a little panicked. "Your not talking about a… abortion are you?"

"Why not?" She chuckled. I think that she might be on something. "I don't want this baby! Emmett couldn't be a father to save his life and he's got Rose. And Jasper… well… sweet Jasper he would take care of the baby whether it was his or Emmett's, but I can't put that burden on him. He has a bright future and I'm just going to wreck it!"

"Alice!" I yelled chasing after her as she ran for the parking lot. I couldn't let her get an abortion. "Wait!"

"Leave me alone!" She yelled running towards she car, but her short legs were no match for my long legs. I grabbed her arm.

"You listen to me! Jasper loves you! He wouldn't want you to do this! Abortion is murder!" I explained half screaming at her in the parking lot of the high school.

"I know, but I have a future! This baby is just going to screw everything us! I have plans! Jasper has plans!" She screamed pulling against my grip.

"Will think of someone besides yourself! This baby is a being! A human being! Stop being so selfish!" I yelled at her. If she wasn't a girl and if she weren't pregnant I would bitch slap her!

"Why?" She whined. "I didn't want this to happen! I had plans!"

"Well, I hate to burst your bubble, but things happen!" I stated pulling her around to face me.

"Let me go!" She commanded pulling harder.

"I can't let you do this!" I screamed at her as she continued to pull against my grip.

"Edward Cullen!" I heard front behind me. I turned slightly not letting go of Alice. It was the principal. "Mr. Cullen please let go of Ms. Brandon go or I can give you a shiny detention slip!"

"Yes sir." I sighed slowly letting go of her. I really didn't like authority figures, but Mrs. Greenwood kinda scared me. She was probably 5 foot 10 inches tall and had long black hair. She was kinda pretty I guess for an older lady. She was about 35 or 40.

"Thank." She smiled walking past us.

"You can do this!" I yelled at her as she got into her car and started it.

"Try and stop me. It's a free country and I have the right to choose." She stated driving off out of the parking lot. She can't just get rid my niece or nephew. It's murder!

* * *

Please review and check out my other stories! Thanks!


	22. Chapter 22

**ANNOUNCEMENT (PLEASE READ): I will be taking a break from posting on FanFiction. I don't know how long this break will be it could be two weeks or two months. A very close friend of mine just passed away. Please understand this was very unexpected. He was a very good person and I know he is in a better place. Thank you for reading. I'm very sorry, but I just don't feel like writing right now. **


	23. Chapter 23

**ANNOUNCEMENT 2 (PLEASE READ):**** Thank you for being so understanding about the situation these past couple of weeks. I hope to start updating my stories soon. So... keep your eyes open and to make up for my absence I'll have a new story for you coming in the next week or two. I thought I would just give you a brief summary of the story for now. **(8-26-09)

**Summary for my new story **_**Our **__**Fallen Angel**_**: In memory of a great son, brother, grandson, nephew, cousin, and friend. He lived an awesome life, died a tragic death, and most of important I will never forget him. On August 11, 2009 my life changed forever. Based on a true story and told in the 1st person. This story gives you a look into my life as a writer, daughter, sister, friend, and what has been going on the past couple of weeks. WARNING: This story may have some subject matter that may offend some so don't read it if you don't like it. Rest In Peace Our Fallen Angel.**


	24. Family Meeting

I finally updated the story! Hope you like!

* * *

For the rest of the school day all I could think about was Alice and her baby. Bella was absent from biology. She must have been sick or something. I noticed Jake sitting be himself in the cafeteria. If he was Bella's stalker, I might have felt bad that he didn't have any other friends. The rest of the day was boring, but stressful to. With worrying about Alice and my dad coming home, it felt like I might burst into a million pieces from all the stress. As school let out, I saw Jasper walking across the parking lot to his car.

"Jasper!" I called almost running towards him.

"Don't worry I didn't forget to get straight home." He mumbled opening his car door.

"No, it's not that." I huffed catching my breath as he got in the car and started it.

"Well, then what is it?" He asked kinda angry.

"I think Alice is getting an abortion." I explained looking around the parking lot for Emmett or his jeep, but couldn't find either.

"I know. I told her to get one." He mumbled driving off almost running over my foot by the way. What was going on with my family? Had we lost of our morals? I know I have sex tape, but I didn't know she was filming us doing it. I walked over to my car and started home. When I got there my dad's Mercedes was parked outside. Emmett's Jeep was behind his car. I parked mine in front of my dad's car just in case he wanted to make a quick escape that would stop him. I rushed inside not wanting to miss a moment of the action. Everybody was gathered in the living room. My mom and Jasper sitting on the love seat. Emmett on the sofa and my dad pacing the room. I sat down next to Emmett.

"Did I miss anything?" I whispered leaning closer to Emmett.

"Not yet. What do you think they are going to tell us? You think they're getting a divorce?" Asked Emmett watching my dad's steps.

"Well, if they weren't before they probably will be after this. Mom's already served him with papers and all, but I don't know if he's signed them." I replied in a hushed tone.

"That was fast." He mumbled looking over at my mom.

"You're telling me." I murmured as Carlisle cleared his throat. With that, we all looked up at him.

"Your mother has asked me to come home so we can have this meeting. I just want you guys to know that even if things don't go all that great today I still love ya'll no matter what." He stated looking around at all of us.

"With that said I have some news." Sighed Esme standing up from the love seat. I couldn't believe she was just going to come out and say it. She had more guts then I thought. "As children we never hid the fact that I got pregnant before me and your dad got married, but I've made my fair share of mistakes in my past."

"I think we all know that." I mumbled under my breath.

"Edward." Warned my dad looking over at me from the doorway.

"Sorry." I murmured rolling my eyes.

"As I was saying. I don't want to get into the details, but I do need to get something off my chest. I've never told anyone this before yesterday. Carlisle…" She paused looking up at my father who walked over to Esme about a foot away from her. Just looking at her.

"What?" He asked with anger in his voice.

"I have loved you for over eighteen years, but I made a mistake…." She paused again looking around the room and then stopped and looking directly at Emmett. "I've raised three beautiful sons with you, but I lied to you. I lied to all of you."

"What are you talking about? Just spit it out!" Ordered my father looking right into my mother's eyes. I had to admit I felt a little pity for her.

"I cheated on you nine months before Emmett was born." She mumbled so quickly I could barely understand her, but you could tell my dad had.

"What!" Yelled Emmett next to me jumping to his feet.

"How could you?" Asked my dad. I had never seen my dad cry before, but at that moment, I could see my dad's eyes get moist. His entire world had just stopped moving.

"I didn't mean to. It was an accident!" Screamed Esme as Carlisle rushed out of the run, but you could hear them yelling.

"Tell me the truth! Is Emmett my biological child?" My father demanded an answer and he had the right to know.

"Carlisle…please." Esme begged crying.

"Answer the damn question Esme!" He screamed at her.

"He isn't." She calmly stated.

"Oh my god!" Yelled Emmett pacing the room.

"I'm so sorry." I stated standing up and going over to Emmett who had stopped pacing and had his face in his hands. I felt so bad for the guy. His entire world had been turned upside down. So was my dad's. All of ours was.

* * *

Sorry it was so short. I was in a hurry. Hoped you liked it! Please review and check out my new story _Our Fallen Angel. _


	25. Hell Family

As the guys and I sat patiently in the living room, we could hear our parent's voices very now and again. They said they were going to talk calmly about the situation, but ever now and again, you could hear one of their voices rise to almost a yell. It was stressful. Emmett couldn't sit still and Jasper just looked like he had better things to do like call Alice, but I'm sure that was the last thing he wanted to do. I was just sitting there in my own little world. My thoughts drifted to Bella. I wonder why she hasn't at school. I hope she doesn't have that nasty swine flu. I really hope she doesn't cause I kissed her. Then I started to think about Rosalie and I remembered about her little black mail scam. I was really unsure of this whole picture thing. What had I gotten myself into? Why didn't I just let her post that damn video on the internet it would have been far less embarrassing then having her take dirty pictures of me. Maybe I could back out of it, but what if Bella saw that video. She would never look my direction again and it would only push her closer to Jake. And that the last thing I wanted.

"Okay." Breathed Emmett sitting up which got mine and Jasper's attention. "I don't know about ya'll, but this doesn't change much for me. You guys are still my brothers and we'll always be brothers. No matter. I'll admit that I made my fair share of mistakes."

"What did you think we were going to do to you? Kick you out?" Chuckled Jasper looking out the window.

"Don't worry you don't have to kick me out. I'm moving out." He stated standing up. "I'm eighteen and its almost the end of the school year anyway, but I need to confess something. Jasper I slept with Alice a couple of months ago, but I we used protection. So the baby can't be mine."

"What!" Yelled Jasper standing up in an angry fit. "I can't believe you would do that! Wait! Yes I can!"

"Chill Jasper." I said standing up and pushing him back a little.

"I will not!" He yelled pushing against my hand.

"Come on man!" Laughed Emmett. "I would love to see you try to take me on, baby brother!"

"Shut up Emmett!" I yelled at him pushing him back with my other hand. "Both of you sit your asses down!"

"Fine." Huffed Emmett sitting down and Jasper doing the same.

"Come on guys." I said calmly standing in front of them. "You've both made mistakes. We've all made mistakes. We need to change! We need to stop sleeping around! Stop sleeping with each other's girlfriends and just random chicks. Did I sleep with Rosalie? Yes. But I know that was a major mistake and I stopped sleeping with her and I stopped sleeping around. I know it's might seem strange to you guys, but I think I might actually have a future with someone that loves me and wants to be with just me."

"Wow!" Exclaimed Emmett chuckling. "Way to lay it on thick."

"Emmett… I'm just saying. I'm tired of fighting with you guys over who is sleeping with who. You guys can go on with living the way you are, but I'm done!" I exclaimed storming out of the room. As I walked past the front door. I heard a knock. I looked out the window in the door. It was Rosalie.

"You're early." I stated opening the door.

"Actually I was coming to see Emmett." She smiled standing in the room way.

"We're kinda busy right now." I said trying to close the door, but she stuck her foot in the doorway.

"I want to see Emmett." She stated crossing her arms over her chest.

"It's not a good time." I insisted still pushing against the door to close it.

"I don't care." She stated looking kinda mad.

"Look Rosalie. We're kinda in the middle of a family emergency! This is not a good time!" I almost yelled at her. "And don't bother coming by tonight either. I'm done. Go ahead and post that video all over the internet. I don't care!"

"Okay… if you want it that way then I will." She screamed as I slammed the front door.

"Who was that?" I heard as I turned around to find Esme and my father looking at me.

"Oh… that was Rosalie. She wanted to see Emmett, but I told her we were kinda busy." I explained trying not to look guilty.

"Good son." Carlisle patted me on the shoulder pushing me towards the living room with Esme in front of me. "Take a seat. All of you!"

"Yes sir." I mocked sitting down.

"We need to get things straight." Explained Carlisle.

"You can say that again." Mumbled Emmett under his breathed as I sat down.

"Emmett I may not be your biological father, but I'm still going to consider you my son, whether you want to consider me your father is up to you. You are still welcome in this house, but your mother had agreed to move out and get her own place." He explained looking around at all of us as Esme stood next to him. "Hopeful in town, but that will ultimately be up to her where she wants to live. We will be separating for the time being. Does this mean we're getting a divorce? No. We just need time to work things out. That doesn't mean we won't get back together, but we just need to… get some relationship help. I guess is the best way to put it."

"Why are you kicking mom out?" Exclaimed Jasper getting upset.

"He's not kicking me out, sweetie. That was my decision. I'll still be a part of your life." She explained trying to calm him.

"You're going to therapy?" I asked raising an eyebrow. Therapy wasn't really my mom's thing.

"We don't really see what other choice we have." Replied my dad.

"Well, this is all nice and lovely, but I'm moving out." Stated Emmett standing up.

"Emmett please." Begged my mom.

"Stick a sock it already lady!" Yelled Emmett walking over in front of her. "I maybe your son, but I'm eighteen and I can move out anytime I want to."

"Emmett please stay?" Asked my father.

"As for you… you're not my father and I don't have to listen to you." Declared Emmett turning to Carlisle and then walking out of the room and upstairs. My mother started to cry as my father backed out of the room and to his office. Jasper tried his best to comfort Esme, but I just went upstairs to my room. I had had enough of this family stuff for one day. I needed to call Bella anyway and find out where she was today. This was one hell of a day and it wasn't even six o'clock. It was official: I had the family from hell.

* * *

Sorry it took so long to update again. I've been super busy with school stuff. Hoped you liked it. Thanks for reading and please review!


	26. Videos?

It was a little after eleven o'clock and I had called Bella about a dozen times and still she didn't pick up. Which made me worry had Rosalie really raced home and posted that video online? I had to admit I was a little afraid to get on my computer. What would I find? My ass all over youtube and Facebook? Then my reputation as a playboy would be forever known to most of Forks and most importantly Bella. She would never forgive me.

"Edward!" I heard someone beating on my bedroom door.

"What?" I groaned sitting up on top of my bed sheets.

"Are you asleep?" I heard a female voice.

"No. What would make you think that?" I asked rolling my eye sarcastically.

"Can I come in?" She asked.

"Sure." I sighed as the door opened and Alice walked in. "Alice." I said a little in shock that she was in my room.

"Edward." She smiled walking over to my sitting on my bed. "What have you been up to?"

"Nothing much." I replied as she ran her index finger over my chest.

"Really?" She asked raising her eyebrows.

"Yeah." I stated shrugging my shoulder.

"Cause from what Rosalie showed me you've been quite the busy boy, Eddie." She teased as I became still. "Oh yes! Rosalie showed me the video and she sent me to tell you unless you want Bella to see that video you better pay up."

"Pay up?" I asked looking right into her eyes.

"See the thing about Rosalie is she is very willing to forgive and give you one last chance to keep that video off the web and from innocent Bella's eyes." She smiled sitting in my lap on the bed.

"Ok. What's the catch?" I asked feeling a little uncomfortable with Alice in my lap.

"Honestly it's not really a catch." She chuckled straggling my lap.

"Alice… Would you please get off of me?" I asked trying to push her away.

"Now we all know you don't want me to do that." She smiled seductively.

"What in the hell are you talking about?" I asked getting serious.

"Oh it's nothing really." She laughed kissing my neck.

"Really? Because it doesn't sound like nothing." I stated pushing her lips away from me.

"Edward how many girls have you slept with?" She asked serious all of sudden.

"I don't know." I sighed rolling my eyes.

"Guess." She commanded still on my lap.

"Around 45, but I've stop sleeping around." I declared looking straight at her.

"Well, don't you want to have one final romp? You know to make it an official?" She smiled trying to kiss me.

"Not really." I stated pushing her off me, stood up, and walked over to my open bedroom door. "Please leave."

"Now we all know you don't want her to do that." I heard as Rosalie stepped inside my room.

"Both of you! Listen to me! I don't want to sleep with you!" I declared showing them the door.

"Come on Edward. You slept with practically every girl in Forks, but not with me. Show me what I've been missing." Smiled Alice walking over to me.

"Yeah Edward. Do this and all this video business will disappear. I promise." She smiled taking my hand off the doorknob and closing the bedroom door. I could feel myself breaking down. What would one last time hurt, but what if Bella found out?

"You want me to do it with both of you?" I asked a little shocked at how ford they were being about the situation.

"At the same time." Whispered Rose in my ear running her arms around my waist and grabbing my ass.

"I don't know." I stammered pulling away and walking over to the bed.

"Come on. You're telling me you've never done it with two girls at the same time?" Giggled Alice both of them walking over to me on pushing their body's on me on both sides as I fell back on the bed.

"Actually… I don't think I have. At least I don't remember if I did." I confessed as the girls crawl on top of me.

"Well, there's always time to try new things." Said the girls together as they took my shirt off. I can't believe I was doing this.

***

As I was getting ready for school the next morning, I kept feeling kinda guilty. Even though last night was awesome, I just kept worrying if this was going to bite me in the ass. I pulled into the parking lot and noticed Bella's truck was parked on the second row, but I didn't see her anywhere in the parking lot. She must be inside so I parked my car next to hers.

"Way to go Edward!" I heard someone call as I got out of my car. I looked around, but couldn't place the voice so I just kept walking towards the high school, but then someone else called to me.

"Way to tap that Edward!" Someone else called as I walked inside. What was going on? Rosalie had promised… Oh my God!

"Edward you are my hero!" A guy called up on the hall.

"Hey!" I called after him, but he ran off.

"Tyler." I said grabbing this guy that walked past me who was in my history class.

"Hey man!" He smiled patting me on the shoulder.

"What is going on?" I asked looking him in the eye.

"What are you talking about?" He asked looking a little confused. "Oh! You don't know! About the videos!"

"What videos?" I only knew of one! What in the hell was going on? I can't believe I had been so stupid! What if Bella found out? Who was I kidding! She probably already knew! She would never talk to me again! And who would blame her? I'm a horrible guy that deserves to rot in hell.

* * *

Sorry it took to long to update. I've been super busy lately! Thanks for reading and please review! Don't forget to check out my new story _Our Fallen Angel_ and read the summary for my new story coming soon _360 Degrees _on my profile.


	27. Only Time

"Have you seen Rosalie?" I stopped a blonde football player in the hall on the way to the cafeteria.

"Dude I saw the videos. Two at once?" He laughed patting me on the back.

"Thanks." I groaned giving up on finding Rose and just went to the lunchroom. I sat down at my usual table waiting for Bella or Rose, whoever came along first. It was Bella. She slowly walked in looking normal, went, and sat down by herself. I carefully walked over to her.

"Oh, hey Edward!" She smiled looking up at me.

"Uhh… Hi." I smiled a little. Maybe she hadn't seen the videos, but it was only time.

"Sit please." She offered a chair.

"Okay." I replied still so confused.

"Bella, I need to talk to you." I explained leaning towards her as she looked up at me.

"If it's about the videos I understand. You're a player and you just couldn't resist." She smiled sadly. "And the sad thing is that I thought I could change you. I'm so stupid."

"No, don't say that. You're not stupid. I'm the stupid one!" I stated putting my hand on her shoulder. She looked at it oddly for a moment and I got the hint and moved my hand. "Bella, I understand that you must really mad at me and probably never want to talk to me again, but I'm begging for forgiveness please?"

"You don't understand anything Edward." She replied plainly looking back down at the notebook she was writing in. "I actually liked you. I actually thought that you liked me and not just cause you want to sleep with me. Usually I'm a good judge of character and the type of person someone really is, but I was so wrong about you."

"Don't say that please. I'm still that guy that you like and I didn't just like you because I wanted to sleep with you. I made a huge mistake, but I was doing it for you." I explained then realized how back that sounded.

"What?" She chuckled rolling her eyes. "You slept with Rosalie and Alice at the same time for me?"

"No, you don't understand." I panicked trying to fix the mess I had made.

"I understand enough. Believe me I don't want to know anymore." She almost yelled looking down at her hands in her lap.

"Bella…" Then I was interrupted by my cell phone chiming in my pocket meaning I had a new text message. I pulled out my phone quickly and pushed the read button. It was 'Don't even think she will talk to you after she finds out about that bet - Rosalie'. I looked around the lunchroom finally spotting Rosalie in the corner with Alice sitting at a table.

"Just go, Edward." She frowned not looking up at me. I slowly stood and paused for a minute and then leaned over towards her.

"I just need to know… How much of the videos did you see?" I asked looking into her deep brown eyes as she looked up at.

"Enough." She simply replied.

"The whole thing?" I asked with disgust.

"Of which one?" She asked looking back up at me.

"Either one." I answered searching for some forgiveness in her eyes, but all I saw was pain and sorer.

"Jessica emailed the video w/ you, Rosalie, and Alice first so I saw all of it. I just couldn't push stop." She said it like she was ashamed sitting up and going back to her writing.

"I am really sorry, Bella." I apologized walking away and out the doors of the cafeteria and into the sun light. I had messed up big time. What had I been thinking? The answer: I wasn't thinking.

*******

Two Weeks Later -

"Edward, sweetie, you need to get up and go to school." Esme smiled sitting down on my bed where I had been for the past two weeks. The only times I left was to email my school assignments, to eat, and to use the bathroom.

"I can't." I moaned rolling over where my back was to her.

"Please Edward. You've been gone two weeks. That's plenty of time for this video busy to die down." She comforted rubbing my back. "Okay. Be that way! I'll be back in thirty minutes and if you're not ready to go I'll get Carlisle."

"_Whatever_." I groaned waving her away.

She didn't understand. I couldn't face Bella. I had hurt her so bad I didn't even know. For all I knew she was with Jake right now. In the two weeks, I had missed things that changed a lot.

Emmett was no longer seeing Rosalie and he had moved out. I hadn't seen or spoken to him in two weeks. Alice and Jasper had broke the news that she was going to have a baby nine days ago. Of course, dad was furious and mom was upset, but happy to have a grandchild. School would been over before she got to big so they weren't publishing it. As far as Alice and Jasper's relationship, I know they were working through their problems.

I slowly got up and got ready. It was 7:30 when Esme came in to find me emailing a history essay to my teacher.

"So you're caught up on all your work?" She asked making sure, I was maintaining for grades. I had all A's except a B in Advance Placement Physics and a C in French 2 and for now I would focus on my studies. I slowly drove through town and into the school parking lot. Everything seemed the same, but different at the same time. As I walked up the school, I noticed signs up for the school dance. Like I'd be going to that. I just went from class to class and then to lunch. I sat by myself until Jasper came and sat with me.

"Smile." Commanded Jasper sitting down and Alice following close behind.

"I would rather pick my eyeballs out with my toes." I complained rolling my eyes in Bella's direction. She hadn't even acknowledged me coming back to school or anything, but who could blame her. She was just acting like nothing had happened. Most everybody was just acting normal. I still got a few pats on the back and smiles today, but everything seemed normal.

* * *

Lately it's been taking forever for me to update my stories and, I'm sorry, but I don't think that will be changing until around Thanksgiving. I'm so business with the school play and stuff that I don't get a quarter of the time I would like to write my stories. Thanks for reading and please review! Don't forget to check out my new story, _Our Fallen Angel, _andread the summary for my new Twilight spin-off, _360 Degrees,_ hopefully coming soon!


	28. Sooo Weird!

I took my seat in the only class I had with Bella as the teacher started to lecture about something that was completely useless and that I would never use in real life. The class period just dragged on and the bell finally rang.

"Bella." I called out to her as we stood.

"Hey." She mumbled pushing past me as she left the classroom.

"Bella…wait." I called after her reaching out and grabbing her arm.

"What?" She asked in a stressed tone as I pulled her aside in the hall.

"I want to talk to you." I smiled looking down at her. She looked the same, but somehow seemed different in the two weeks I had missed of school.

"Well, now you." She stammered turning to leave. I grabbed her back, couldn't help myself, and pressed my lips to hers. She pushed me away, I think in shock. "What is your problem? Can't you control yourself for two minutes?"

"Sorry." I smiled wiping my mouth.

"Whatever." She huffed storming off.

"Wait." I chuckled pulling her back. "We need to talk. Meet me at the Diner at four?"

"If I have time." She rolled her walking off. I couldn't help smiling to myself. Finally, the school day ended, but I had to stay late to late a trigonometry test. After I finished it, I headed over to the diner. I sat for about an hour. She finally showed up at ten minutes until five.

"Look who finally showed." I smiled pulling her chair out for her.

"Do you blame me?" She shrugged sitting across from me. I could feel her leg brush against mine.

"I guess not." I frowned crossing my hands on the table.

"Okay, I'm here what do you want to talk about?" She asked crossing her arms.

"I just wanted to apologize. I know I really hurt you. If I could take it back I would, but they were trying to blackmail." I tired to explain looking directly at her.

"Edward come on…" She stated sitting up and looking right at me.

"It's true. The video of just Rose and me she filmed the night that I had that big party. I didn't know and then she told me if I didn't have sex with Rose and Alice that she would put it on the internet and I didn't want you to see them. So I did it and she ended up filming that too and let everyone else see it." I tired to explain once more. I don't think she was getting it.

"I'm sorry, but that is probably the stupidest thing I've ever heard." She chuckled tucking her hair behind her ear.

"It's true." I insisted my eyes getting big.

"Sadly… I do believe that." She frowned looking down at her hands that were now in her lap.

"Look Bella…" I tired to tell her, but was interrupted.

"No, you look. I was there. I'm here now. I took a chance the first time and look what happened!" She practically screamed at me.

"Do you think you were the only one hurt here?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"I know I was the only that got hurt. All you got out of this was a few orgasms!" She yelled across the table at me. I was kinda shocked at this remark. The sweet little girl I thought I knew that gone.

"Hey! If would have just slept with me in the first place then maybe we wouldn't be here!" I roared at her, not even realizing what I had said, but the look of pain and sadness was all over her face.

"So this was my fault?" She cried tears running down her face. I was surprised that nobody was looking at us.

"That didn't come out right…" I paused looking around the room.

"Nothing comes out right for you does it?" She continued to cry running of the restaurant.

"Bella." I called following her out of the restaurant.

"Go to hell!" She screamed pushing me.

"Bella please just calm down!" I almost yelled holding her shoulders.

"Edward…" She cried covering her face.

"I wish I could take it back." I whispered hugging her to me.

"How could you? How can you do something like that and not care about the person you're doing it with?" She cried in my chest.

"I don't know. I just do. I wish I could stop." I mumbled kissing her head.

"It's called self-control." She stated pulling back and looking up at me.

"I really am sorry. I would do anything to take it back. Will you please forgive me? Give me one last chance? I swear I won't screw up this time." I smiled holding her face with my hands.

"I guess." She smiled looking into my eyes. "But you're on probation till the end of time."

"I can live with that." I smiled kissing her deeply. Then I heard footsteps and a click.

"Wait till I show Rosalie this." I heard from beside me and Bella. It was Alice taking a picture with her phone.

"What is your problem Alice?" I demanded holding Bella's hand.

"Oh nothing, but you and Rose have some issues you need to work out regarding a certain agreement." She smiled putting her phone in her pocket.

"What is she talking about?" Tugged Bella on my hand like a little kid.

"Nothing." I mumbled looking at Bella and back to Alice. I had just got in Bella's good graces I wasn't about to mess it all up again.

"Just keep telling yourself that." Laughed Alice going inside leaving Bella and I in the parking lot.

"She is so weird." Laughed Bella pulling me towards her truck.

"You can say that again." I laughed following her. "Where are you taking me?"

"Oh, I don't know." She smiled pulling me into a deep long kiss. I was the luckiest guy alive.

* * *

Please review!

I've started work on my new story, Finding Comfort! I will hopefully have a summary on my profile soon. Thanks for reading!


	29. Exclusive

She drove me back her house. Driving a lot slower then I ever have.

"Dad's not home." She sighed pulling into the driveway.

"You know I'd really like to meet your dad." I smiled getting out of her truck.

"Yeah right." She laughed as I followed her inside.

"What?" I asked closing the door behind me.

"I'm not saying that we're not serious, but my dad is really mad about the whole sex tape thing. He's really worried about me and he's really mad at you and your parents for letting you be so reckless." She explained as I followed her upstairs.

"Hey, it wasn't my parents' fault that I was blackmailed." I defended stopping at the top of the stairs. "It was Rosalie!"

"Yeah, but he thinks that your parents should have kept a closer eye on you or something. My dad's pretty strict." She smiled turning back to face me.

"You can say that again. No offense to your old man, but I'm a big boy I can what I want." I laughed sarcastically.

"At is the reason my dad doesn't really like you or your family to be honest." She stated crossing her arms and taping her foot.

"Is that why you're with me? To piss your dad off?" I asked a little angry.

"No! I'm with you, because I like you. Trust me I would like for my dad, who I'm pretty close too, to like my boyfriend. He likes Jake." She explained walking back up to me and putting her hands on my chest.

"And do you like Jake?" I asked jealousy flaring inside me as I put my hands on her face.

"He's like my brother Edward. I've known him since I was little!" She laughed wrapping her arms around me and looking up into my eyes.

"That's not a no." I smiled a little kissing her forehead.

"No, Edward I don't like Jake that way." She smiled back, "But you know what I do like you that way."

"Oh you do?" I chuckled running my fingers along her jaw line.

"Yep. Do you like me?" She giggled looking down.

"I more then like you. I want you. I need you." I whispered wrapping my arms around her waist and picking her up kissing her softly. "Bedroom?"

"There." She pointed to the left as I carried her into the room and put her on the bed.

"So this is your room. It doesn't really look like you." I declared as I walked around the room.

"Dad keeps says he is going to paint it, but I doubt that will happen. I like it though. It's grown on me." She laughed sitting on the bed.

"You've grown on me." I smiled sitting on the bed next to her.

"Well, I don't know if I can say the same." She frowned becoming serious.

"What?" I asked confused looking in her eyes then she started laughing hysterically. "That wasn't funny."

"From where I was sitting it was pretty funny. You should have seen the look on your face." She pointed at me laughing harder when I grabbed her and pulled her onto my lap. "Watch it cowboy. Don't get too carried away."

"And who is going to stop me?" I asked kissing her neck and running my hands up her back.

"Well, it's not going to be me." She laughed as I kissed her collarbone. Then she took control running her hands up underneath my shirt and then pulling it over my head. Then she slowly started to kiss my neck, then my collarbone, my chest, and then my abs. She reached to pull her shirt off, but I quickly grabbed her hands. "What?" She asked looking hurt.

"I just don't want to right now. Why don't we wait?" I asked shrugging my shoulders grabbing my shirt and slipping it back on.

"Yeah sure." She sighed sliding off my lap. She was tiring not to act hurt, but I could tell she was.

"I'm sorry, Bella." I apologized standing up and running my hands along her arms.

"I don't get you'll sleep with any girl at the school, but not with me." She commented tucking her hair behind one ear.

"Because those girls don't mean anything to me. You're important. I don't want to screw this up." I tired explain, but it probably sounded lame.

"Whatever." She huffed walking past me and sitting on the bed.

"Bella…" I paused going and sitting by her. "I really like…I might even love you. I'm afraid that sex will just screw it all up."

"Yeah…how?" She asked looking confused again.

"We have a good thing going like this." I replied holding her hand in my mine.

"Like this? What are we? Are we boyfriend/girlfriend?" She asked looking up at me with a sad look.

"If you want to be. Like exclusive?" I asked making sure. I hadn't been in a relationship for a while.

"If you can." She challenged smiling a little.

"Is that a challenge?" I joked running my finger along her jaw line.

"Are you up for one?" She asked getting serious.

"You bet your sweet ass I am." I joked kissing her softly and then pulling away. "So I can go home and put on my Facebook 'I'm in a relationship'."

"Very funny, but if you want to." She smiled shrugging her shoulders.

"I think I might." I pointed getting up. "I better be getting home though. Things on the home front have been… a little stressed, but they are slowly getting back to normal."

"Oh, I'm sorry." She pitied putting her hand on my shoulder.

"Aww. Don't worry. Everything is going to be okay." I explained walking down the stairs and to the front door.

"I heard Emmett moved out." She commented as I opened the front door.

"Yeah… but that is another story for another time." I smiled kissing her cheek and walking out the door. She followed for a few steps.

"Do you want me to drive you back to the diner?" She offered pointing to her truck.

"No, that's okay. I'll walk." I declined smiling slowly. "It isn't that far to the diner."

"You sure?" She asked again.

"I'm sure. I'll see you tomorrow." I waved walking down her driveway and towards the diner where my car was. For the first time in a very long time, I had a girlfriend! I couldn't believe it! Me, the playboy of Forks had a girlfriend. Bella Swan was my girlfriend!

* * *

Please review! Check out my character outfits with links on my profile! Thanks for reading!


	30. Six Months

Edward's POV -

I smiled at myself as I sat in front of my computer on my Facebook page. I hadn't been on since the whole the video situation. I clicked edit information and scrolled down the page and clicked relationship status and clicked on 'In a Relationship'. I hadn't been in a relationship since… to long. It was my freshman year. Tanya… with strawberry blonde hair. So pretty and we had been in love. At least I had been.

*Flashback to My Freshman Year of High School*

"Six months." She whispered tracing the necklace in the velvet box. We met at the first home football game when I ran into her, literally, spilling my slush all over she yellow Forks High School t-shirt. I offered to buy her a new one, but I had lent the rest of my cash to Emmett for his date so she gave me her phone number and we met up the next day and I gave her money for a new shirt, because I didn't really see her getting a huge green slushy stain out of it.

"I ordered it from Tiffany's." I smiled taking the piece of jewelry and putting it around her neck.

"It's beautiful." She breathed fingering the silver hearts looking down at the ground.

"You don't like it?" I asked pulling her chin up with my index finger.

"No. I love it." She smiled a little, but still looking sad.

"Was it too soon? I'm such an idiot! We haven't been together that long and here I am buying you expensive jewelry and you probably wanted to break up with me." I paced the parking lot outside the small Italian restaurant where I had taken her on out first date and where we had eaten tonight.

"No, Edward. It's nothing like that. I promise." She smiled wrapping her hands around my neck and kissing me softly for a moment.

"Tanya…I love you." I stated looking deeply into her light colored eyes. "I'm in love with you."

"Edward…" She paused swallowing loudly her eyes connecting with mine. "I love you too."

"You do?" I asked in a sort of shock. I had to make sure.

"Yes." She giggled pulling me into her Chevy Monte Carlo. It was small car, but we had made out in it several times. It had a surprising roomy backseat. As she pulled at the buttons of my navy colored shirt I pulled back.

"Are you sure?" I asked remembering how she has said in the past how she wanted to wait until marriage.

"I'm in love. We're in love. You don't know what's going to happen tomorrow. I could get ran over by a car or you could find out that you a brain tumar and could go any time." She rambled her hair in a mess.

"Okay…" I smiled starting to kiss her again. That night we made love in the back of her car. I know it's not the most romantic place in the world, but when you're in love does it really matter? We loved each other. It was around one in the morning when she dropped me off at my house. Dad had extended curfew to 1:30, because tonight was a big night. I had no idea at the time how much that night would mean until I woke up the next morning to my cell phone vibrating.

I leaned over and picked it up. It was about 7:30 in the morning. It was a text from Tanya. It said: "I love you so much. You have no idea how much you mean to me. Because of you I finally have the guts to do what I should have months, maybe years ago. I love you." I typed back: "And what would that be? Haha…" I fell back to sleep before she replied. I woke up two hours later with my phone ringing. The caller ID said Forks High School. How weird?

"Hello?" I answered sitting up in bed the sun streaming in from the window.

"Mr. Edward Cullen?" The voice asked.

"Yes. This is he." I replied starting to get nervous. They had probably figured out that I had skipped school a few days ago, but why call on a Saturday?

"Edward… I'm sorry to call you like this, but something has happened. I need you to come down to the school imminently and bring your parents with you." The gentlemen requested.

"That might be a little hard. My parents are in Vegas for the weekend. They left early this morning. They're celebrating their 15 year wedding anniversary or something like that. What's going on?" I questioned standing up and walking to my closet.

"It's better that I tell you in person. Can you be at the school in a few minutes?" He asked as I looked through my closet.

"Sure." I stated a little confused.

"Can you do something else for me?" He requested as I pulled some clothes out the closet.

"I guess so." I replied looking at myself in the mirror of the bathroom.

"Don't answer any phone calls, texts, or e-mails." He ordered hanging up on me. It was kind of rude and weird.

I slipped on my old Nike tennis shoes and grabbed the keys to Emmett's jeep off the table by the front door. I knew how to drive, but I wasn't old enough to drive alone unless it was an emergency and this seemed like an emergency. I drove quickly and pulled into the parking lot. There were a few cars in the parking lot I noticed as I walked in through the front entrance.

"Mr. Cullen. This way." A lady I didn't recognize guided me to the counselor's office.

"Why am I here?" I asked walking into a small office with the school counselor behind the desk.

"Edward this is Detective Rosa Greene. She wants to ask you a few questions before I talk to you." He explained as I took a seat.

"Isn't this like illegal or something without my guardian or something?" I asked looking up at the detective.

"It's okay. I assure you that you're parents will be okay with this." She smiled a little. "When was the last time you saw your girlfriend, Tanya?"

"Last night. Early morning. We went on our six month anniversary date." I answered looking back to the counselor. "What's going on? Is Tanya okay? Is she is some kind of trouble?"

"We'll get to that in a minute." Smiled Mr. Harris, the counselor.

"When was the last time you talked to Tanya?" The detective continued.

"Uhh… she texted me this morning. Around 7:30, I think." I answered handing her my phone. She read the text before handing it to Mr. Harris.

"I think it's time you guys tell me what's going on!" I demanded starting to get angry.

"Edward… I'm very sorry, but I'm afraid your girlfriend killed herself this morning." Mr. Harris stated simply.

"What?" I asked my eyes starting to well up with tears. I blinked them back quickly this must have been some mistake.

"Her sister Kate found this morning hanging from the certain rod in her bathroom." Replied the detective. A mental picture of Tanya's lifeless body hanging from the certain rod flashed into my head.

"She wouldn't do that!" I screamed standing up. "She couldn't."

"I'm very sorry Mr. Cullen. Is there anyone I need to call for you?" Offered the counselor.

"Have you ever lost anyone Mr. Harris?" I challenged crossing my arms. There was silence for a moment. "That's what I thought."

*End of flashback*

I blinked back tears in my eyes and sat back in my desk chair. I believed as much as I do now. I killed Tanya.

* * *

This is probably one of my favorite chapters of the story. I plan on taking a short break to focus on my other stories coming soon, which you can check out on my profile. I will probably be writing a sequal to _Fallen Hearts _instead of adding on. Thanks! Please review!


	31. Chapter 31

**Announcement: Hi! It's great to be back! I have recently been writing and have now published my long awaited sequel to _Fallen Hearts_. You can get the link to _Fallen Hearts: Senior Year _on my profile along with character profiles, links to my other stories, and full summaries of a few of the stories I've been working on. Please read and review! Thanks!**


End file.
